What If
by Dallimater
Summary: 15-year old Phineas Flynn wants to find out what his life would be like if his biological father were still around. So what does he do? Make an invention of course! He sends Isabella into that dimension and she finds out something shocking that could get her and Phineas in a lot of trouble. Story is better the summary. rated T just in case. Phinbella in later chapters. NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone :D tis me, DALLIMATER! hope you enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phineas and Ferb characters, they belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy Marsh**

* * *

"Hey Phineas." 15-year old Isabella said to the oblivious boy sitting under the tree. "Wha'cha dooin?"

Phineas Flynn looked up at his best friend and smiled. "Nothing yet."

"Where's Ferb?"

"Helping Vanessa with something."

"Oh." Isabella tried not to shriek with joy and Phineas and Herself will be spending the day alone.

"You know what…" Phineas muttered.

"What?" Isabella asked.

"I've always wanted to go into a different dimension where my like if different."

"Why would you want to know that, your life is perfect here."

"I know, but I'm just curious. Like, what if my…" Phineas' smile disappeared. "Biological dad was still here."

"But your mom said he was a jerk."

Phineas sighed. "Yah, but aren't you the least bit curious too?"

Isabella bit her lip. She had to admit it sounded a little interesting.

"Alright, if you're so determined to find out about your life with your real father, lets make a something that will do just that!"

Phineas smiled. "Isabella, I know what we're going to do today!"

*A few miles away*

Ferb was sitting at Vanessa's kitchen table, hearing about how her now ex-boyfriend cheated on her.

Ferb suddenly got a shiver.

"What's wrong Ferb?" Vanessa asked, noticing it.

"I have a feeling Phineas used one of his catchphrases without me."

*Back at The Flynn-Fletcher house*

"It's done!" Phineas exclaimed, setting down his wrench.

"Wow, that was fast even for you." Isabella commented.

Phineas smiled and shrugged.

"Time to test it out."

He pressed a button and a holographic touch-screen popped up.

Phineas punched in a few numbers and coordinates, making the machine spark.

A portal opened up next to the sparking machine.

"It works!" Phineas jumped for joy.

"Well then try it out." Isabella encouraged.

"Oh ya I forgot to say, you'll be he one going in."

"What?!"

Phineas looked at her with pleading eyes. "I might get over whelmed with what I might find. Please Isabella?"

Isabella sighed, not able to stand his puppy face. "Fine."

Phineas' smile returned. "Awesome. So I punched in the coordinates at where Alternate Me is so you don't have to waste time searching. You don't have to worry about people seeing you because you will be invisible to them. Take this,"

He gave her a small device with a button in the middle.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's a communication device so you can talk to me and tell me when you want to come back, it also has a tracking device in case anything goes wrong."

"Go wrong?" Isabella repeated, now quite concerned.

"Don't worry." Phineas said reassuringly. "Everything will go as planned."

Isabella nodded, trusting her long time crush.

She put the earpiece in. "What's the button for?"

"That's for when you want to talk, just hold it down and the words should come to me loud and clear."

"Ok."

"Now, in order for you to teleport back, I need to press this button. So just tell me when you have seen enough."

"Alright."

"You ready?"

"No."

Phineas looked at her, a but of worry in his eyes."

"Now I'm ready."

Isabella looked at the portal and walked to it slowly.

"Good luck!" Were the last words she heard before disappearing.

_Isabella's P.O.V_

I looked around the new dimension.

It was obviously the middle of the night here, which was odd because it was the middle of the day in my dimension.

"Isabella, Isabella can you hear me?" Came a voice from my earpiece.

I pressed the button. "Ya I can."

"Ok good, how you doing so far?"

"I'm fine, I'll contact you if I find out anything."

"Phineas, over and out."

I dropped my hand and looked around.

I was in between two buildings, one looking like a bank while the other a café.

Garbage bags and trash littered the floor, and the horrid smell of dead animal hung in the air.

Graffiti painting of all colors covered both sides of the building.

If the coordinates were set in to find Alt Phineas, then why would it send me to an ally?

I looked to my right to see a black Ford truck in the middle of the ally, it was on and the doors were open.

Odd…

Suddenly I heard a loud 'BOOM' and saw debris flying everyone.

I gasped as I saw three teenage boys running out of the whole in the bank wall with a bunch of bags in their hands.

"Put them in the truck!" The very tall and bulky one said, who was wearing a hockey mask.

The skinny one with a bandana over his chocolate brown skin replied. "Thank you Captain Obvious." His accent sounds very familiar.

"Both of you just shut up." Snapped the one with a ski mask that made his head take an odd shape.

The bulky one and the skinny one jumped into the truck.

The other was about to hop into the drivers seat when his eyes met mine.

Oh crap.

Ok stay calm, Phineas said no one can see me.

I stood still just in case.

The teenage moved away from the truck and headed right, towards… me…

"Yo dude, get back here!" I heard the bulky one yell.

Before I knew it I was pinned to the wall behind me.

I made a mental note to slap Phineas when if I get back because he said I was invisible.

I was about to scream when his hand moved over my mouth.

"Isabella?" He asked in a all-too familiar voice.

He took off his mask and what I saw shocked me.

"P-Phineas?"

"I can't believe its you!" He said softly, yet his voice was still hard.

He pulled me into a hug, which I didn't return.

"I though you were dead." He said, pulling away.

I don't know what he is talking about, so I just play along.

"W-well I'm not." I say shakily. "What are you doing?"

Phineas cringed when I asked him that and let go of my arms.

"It's hard to explain."

"I've got time." I say, starting to get agitated.

"Well I don't, meet me at the park at 3 PM. We'll talk then, kay?"

I nod quickly as I watch him run to the truck and drive off.

As soon as the truck disappears I sprint out of the ally and all the way to the park.

I know I have an hour until I meet Alt Phineas but I also want to tell _My_ Phineas what just happened.

Hmm, I like the sound of 'My Phineas'.

I quickly hold the button down. "Phineas, you there?"

"Yah, how did it go?"

"Ok, you're not going to believe me when I say this…" I start.

"I'm listening." He says encouragingly.

"I showed up in an ally-"

"What were you doing there?"

"That's where I found Alt You."

"Ok, What was _I_ doing there?"

I gulped. "Stealing from a bank."

"I WAS WHAT?!"

"ya, with two other guys that looked like Buford and Baljeet."

"W-why was I doing that?!" His voice sounded shaky.

"I don't know, But I'm meeting with Alt Phineas in an hour," I look at my watch. "Make that half an hour. I'll find out then. Supposedly I was dead this whole time."

"Y-you were dead?"

"Yes…"

"Nuh uh, no way are you staying Isabella, you are coming home now"

"No wait Phineas! I want to find out. And like you said before, I'll be fine."

I heard him sigh. "Alright, but if one little thing happens, tell me."

I smile at his worry for my safety. "I will."

"Alright, be safe Isabella."

"Ok."

"Phineas, over and out."

I take my hand off the button and wait the rest of the time until Alt Phineas arrives.

After a while a dark figure in a hood walks up to me.

"Phineas?" I ask, standing up.

He nods and pulls down his hood.

He looks so different.

Alt Phineas is much paler then my Phineas, and his hair is messier. His eyes are the same shade of blue, but they look colder, unemotional.

"What happened to you?" Was the first thing that came to my mind.

"The question is, what happened to you. How are you still alive?"

He sits and motions for me to do the same, I hesitantly obey.

"Well, I don't remember what happened, can you tell?"

Alt Phineas looks at me in surprise. "You remember _nothing_?"

I look away from his hard eyes. "I guess so."

"Well, when we were five, my dad was taking us home from a birthday party. He must have been drunk cuz he was sure acting like it. Driving all over the road and such. We were right next to a cliff when he skidded off the road and down the hill. He survived because he was drunk, I don't know how I survived, and you… they never found your body."

I stare at him, surprised.

"But now you're here, so that doesn't matter anymore." He finished.

"Ok, now back to my question. What _happened_ to you?"

Alt Phineas cleared his throat. "Ever since you died, My life was a wreck, until I was thirteen. My dad said he got me a job. Turns out it was stealing something. I thought it was wrong, but I did it anyways. When I finished the job I felt so… alive. Like it completed me. Soon my dad was running a business, and I am his lead employee."

I huff. "You call that a job?"

"Well, we needed the money…"

"And the two boys that were with you, that was Baljeet and Buford wasn't it?"

Alt Phineas looked away and nodded.

"Did your dad corrupt them too?"

"They aren't corrupted!" Alt Phineas quickly snapped, making me recoil.

"They needed money too, so I asked them to join." He said, calming down.

I look at him. I don't like this Phineas, I don't like him at all.

I learned enough, so I stand up. He stands up with.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"Away." I say simply.

"Wait, your not staying in Danville?"

What can I tell him without revealing the truth?

"I came back to Danville to meet up with the innocent and happy boy I once knew. What happened to him?"

"He grew up."

"W-well, I can't stay, I won't." I say quickly and started to walk off.

"You can, and you will." I heard.

Before I could think I felt a terrible rush of pain on my head and everything went black.

* * *

**First chappy! :3 hope you liked it.**

**Please review, it would mean a lot to me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay next chapter! enjoy!**

**Diclaimer: I do not own the famous duo, their owners are Dan and Jeff**

* * *

Isabella's_ P.O.V_

I woke up to complete darkness.

At first I thought I was blindfolded, but my eyes quickly adjusted to show that I was in some type of shed.

My hands were tied to my side but a rope and my feet must be chained together because I can't move them.

What happened again?

Oh yah, Alt Phineas knocked me out.

I should have listened to Phineas when he said to get out of there.

I'm such an idiot.

My thoughts were interrupted by the noise of the door opening and closing.

A light turned on and I saw Alt Phineas staring at me.

Once I realized I wasn't gagged I yelled, "LET ME GO!"

He just stared at me calmly. "I'm sorry Isabella, but I lost you once and I can't loose you again."

"But you don't understand, I'm not Isabella! Well, not your Isabella. I'm from a different dimension."

"Likely story." He grunted.

"It's true I swear!"

"You don't expect me to believe that crap?!"

"Well…"

"Just shut up." He said, rubbing his temples.

"Not until I get out of-"

The wind was knocked out of me when he slapped me hard.

He stepped back, a little surprised at what he did, but I could tell he didn't regret it.

Alt Phineas sat down and just stared at the wall in front of him.

I guess he wasn't going any where any time soon, but I needed him to go away in order to contact Phineas.

"So, is your mom still living with you and your dad?" I asked.

Alt Phineas seemed unprepared for that question, but he nodded.

"And Ferb?"

"Who's Ferb?"

Then I remembered that Ferb wouldn't be hear because Linda wasn't married to Lawrence, my heart quickly fell apart.

"Nevermind. What about Perry?"

Phineas' cold stare became sad, and even shameful.

"H-he's gone."

I was taken aback.

"You mean dead?"

He nodded.

"How?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

I frowned, determined to find out.

"I'll get it out of you one way or another."

Alt Phineas bit his lip. "He was getting in the way with me and my job."

"YOU KILLED HIM?!"

Phineas flinched at my tone. "It had to be done."

"HE'S A FREAKING PLATYPUS! HOW COULD HE STAND IN YOUR WAY?!"

"Because he was a secret agent!" Phineas shot back, standing up obviously getting agitated.

"He boss sent him to stop me and I killed him. I don't regret what I did!" he started pacing, showing he was indeed, regretting it.

"Have you killed anyone else?" I asked, almost to afraid to find out.

Alt Phineas bit his lip and didn't answer

"You _MURDERED_ SOMEONE?!" I screamed.

"I had to, you don't understand!"

"Your right, I don't."

"Well, I don't expect you too." He huffed.

"Don't you see Phineas, your father is brainwashing you to think that doing these things are good, but they aren't! You killed your _pet_ because of your father! Not to mention he brainwashed your friends as well. Why can't you open your eyes and-"

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP!" He yelled and stormed out of the shed.

As soon as he disappeared I started to slip my hand out of the bind, causing a major rope burn.

When it was out I pressed the button and said quietly, "Phineas, Phineas are you there?"

No answer.

Tears started to build in my eyes.

"Phineas please answer me."

"Hey Isabella, I hear you loud and clear."

I sighed in relieve, soon everything will go back to normal, as soon as Phineas comes to my aid.

"Listen, Alt Phineas has kidnapped me."

"He WHAT?!" He shouted, anger in his voice that scared me.

"Has he hurt you?" He asked.

Still feeling the burn on my cheek I didn't answer.

"Did he?"

He just slapped me, but I'm-"

"HE'S GONNA DIE!"

"That's not important now Phineas, right now you have to come get me out of-"

Alt Phineas rammed the door open and stared at me, rage in his eyes.

"Who are you talking to?!" He demanded.

"No one-"

"LIAR!" He yelled and punched me this time.

I yelped in pain as he pulled the earpiece out of my ear and threw it to the ground, crushing it with his boot.

I groaned, mostly out of frustration but also because the pain on my cheek was unbearable.

Alt Phineas looked at me. "Don't let me catch you doing anything like this again or so help me-"

The door crashing down and Phineas running in with a baseball bat interrupted him.

"Phineas!" I yelled.

"Phineas?" Alt Phineas repeated.

Phineas stared at his alternate side, his expression giving away his obvious anger.

"Step away from my Isabella!"

* * *

**Yay! ^-^ Phinny to the rescue!**

**Enjoy and please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb characters (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**

* * *

Isabella smiled at Phineas, but that smile quickly disappeared when Alt Phineas pulled out a gun and pointed it at her love.

_Phineas' P.O.V_

I saw Alt Phineas point a gun at me, and before he could even touch the trigger I moved out the way, the bullet hitting the wall where I once was.

I wacked his hands with the baseball, making him yelp in pain and loose his grip on the pistol.

I swung that bat once again and hit in straight on the head.

I quickly tackled him to the ground and pinned him.

Alt Phineas and Isabella stared at me in shock, even I was surprised at what I just did.

"Get off me you-"

"Shut up." I snap.

Wow, why was I this harsh?

Yes he did take Isabella against her will and slap her, but still, I'm Phineas Flynn, I never get this mad.

"Isabella are you ok?" I ask, my anger turning into worry.

"Yah I'm fine."

"Can you get yourself untied?"

She nodded and quickly manipulated the rope off of herself using her Fireside Girl skills.

I looked up at her, which was a major mistake.

As I took my eyes off my alternate self, he took it as his advantage and shoved me off.

I stumbled to the side next to Isabella, and she quickly helped me up.

I looked up to see Alt Phineas, gun already in hand and pointed at us.

His stare was unemotional.

"So, you really are from a different dimension."

I could see Isabella nod.

Alt Phineas dropped his hands to his side and laughed half-heartedly.

"How is that even possible?"

"I made it possible." I answered as firmly as possible.

"But _how_?" He asked, sticking the gun in his pocket.

"With the help of Isabella and Ferb."

"Ferb? The guy that Isabella mentioned earlier?"

I nodded.

"And who is this Ferb guy?"

"My stepbrother." I answered.

Alt Phineas looked at me, confused.

"But we don't have a stepbrother."

"Well, in my dimension our mom divorced our father and married someone else."

Alt Phineas smiled coldly. "So is that stepbrother the reason why your all goody-two-shoes?"

Anger grew inside of me again.

"No!" I snapped, stepping forward, but that still didn't make him flinch. "It's your father that made you all rebellious!"

Alt Phineas growled and also stepped forward, both of out noses touching. "Take that back!"

"Make me!"

Alt Phineas was about to grab for his gun but I was quickly and took the gun away, throwing it to the side and possibly breaking it.

"You idiot! You know how much that cost?!"

"It was probably free considering you stole it!"

Alt Phineas yelled in anger and slammed himself against me.

I fell back into Isabella and we both fell to the ground.

I looked up, thinking I would face an angered alternate Phineas that would kill me, but instead I saw him… in deep thought.

"So," He started. "What your saying is that if yours and my mother and father divorced, I would have had a great life?"

I was shocked at this question, but I nodded.

After a moment of silence he looked at us; all the coldness, the hardness, washing away from his eyes. "I want it."

"Want what?"

"A good life."

"Wait, what?" Isabella asked, just as confused as I am.

"I want a better life then this." Alt Phineas repeated, spreading his arms out.

"Ok, so what your saying is the you, the guy that used to be fine and dandy with killing people and stealing stuff and all that crap, wants to be a good boy?" Isabella asked.

Alt Phineas glared at her. "Pretty much ya."

I smiled. "Ok then!"

"Oh no, I am not letting this go that easy! You kidnapped me and slapped me _punched_ me!"

"Wai-Wait, you PUNCHED HER?!" I gritted my teeth, my anger returning.

Alt Phineas looked at her, his eyes still unreadable.

"Oh ya, sorry about that."

"Your SORRY?!" I yelled, my fists clenching.

Alt Phineas shrugged.

"Oh you _will_ be sorry!" I screamed as I ran up to him before he could blink.

I put all my weight into my fist as slammed it into his jaw.

He fell back onto a bunch a fertilizer bags, holding his mouth were I punched.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" He yelled.

I shook my fist, pain surging through it, but I didn't care.

"Ok, now we'll help you." I said calmly and simply starting to walk to the door.

Alt Phineas growled and stood up. "I'll let this slip, but only because you like her."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "I-I-I-I what?" I stuttered.

Alt Phineas smirked. "You like her, its SO obvious."

"He does?" Isabella asked, almost dreamily.

"I do? No wait wait, she is my best friend." I could see disappointment in Isabella's eyes when I said that, I wonder why.

"Ya, your best friend, that you like." Alt Phineas pointed out.

I could feel my whole face heating up and my heart beat rapidly.

"N-no, why w-w-would you t-think t-that." I stutter, tugging on my t-shirt.

Alt Phineas smiles, but this time it isn't cold. "Sorry, my mistake, you don't like her, you _love_ her."

"W-w-what?"

He smiled even more "Phineas, I'm you, I think I would know if my alternate self liked a girl."

I looked at Isabella, who was also blushing, but smiling at the same time.

"W-we'll talk about this later." I say, finally gaining my composure. "Right now let figure out a way to get rid of your father."

"Easy. We kill him."

"I did NOT mean it like that!"

Alt Phineas stuck his hands in his pockets. "I know."

"I will not be killing anyone-" Isabella started.

"You won't have to."

"And neither will you." She finished.

"Isabella, I might be Phineas, but I'm not your dimension Phineas. Therefore I could do what I want without having to pay any attention to your demands. Besides, that jerk has it coming to him."

"On the, there-are-two-Phineas' subject, I don't think we both should be called Phineas, it could get confusing." I comment.

"Just call me Phin." Alt Phineas, I mean Phin said.

"Fair enough."

All three of us walk out of the shed.

"You're still not killing anyone. "Isabella said while crossing her arms.

Phin face-palmed and just ignored her.

"Is she always like this?" Phin asks me.

"All the time." I say a little proudly.

"I heard that!"

I chuckle and Phin smirks. "Doesn't it get annoying?"

"I'm right here you know!"

"No not really."

Phin huffs. "It would to me."

"Well your not me."

"Actually I am."

I grunt. "You are nothing like me."

"That is a good thing."

I swear I just saw smoke come out of my nose as I clenched my fists.

"No, it's a good thing that I'm not you."

Phin growled. "I much rather be myself then be you!"

"Well you are I so get over it!"

"I'm nothing like you!"

"I already said that!"

"BOYS! Will you just _focus_?!" Isabella said, obviously getting irritated.

"Sorry." I mutter as Phin just grunts.

"So," Phin starts. "Just in case my dad catches you, you can't be dressed like… that" He said, motioning to my colorful outfit, while he wears all black.

I cringe. "But I don't like what you're wearing."

Phin grunts. "The feeling is mutual I assure you."

I cross my arms. "There is nothing wrong with what a I wear!"

"Well there isn't anything wrong with what I wear either!"

"I beg to differ!"

"Why you-!"

"HEY!" Isabella yelled.

We both turn away from each other and start to walk towards Phin's house.

I could tell that Phin and I will be arguing a _lot_ because we have nothing in common.

We walk into the house and avoid the parents as we sneak upstairs.

When we arrive in Phin's room I dress in a black undershirt with a leather jacket and black cargo pants accompanied by black combat boots.

"And why, exactly, do you dress like you're in the army?" I ask.

Phin shrugs. "It matches my personality."

"Not mine." I mutter.

"Are we seriously going to this subject again?" Phin groans.

"No we are NOT." Isabella snaps.

Suddenly we hear footsteps coming towards the bedroom.

Phin quickly pushes Isabella and me into his closet, which I should say is not that big.

Our noses were touching and we were both blushing.

"Phineas." I heard a deep and cold voice say.

"Yes sir?"

"Here is your next assignment, don't disappoint me." With that there were more footsteps that lead away form the room and the door close.

Phin opened the door and we tumbled out, I could see Isabella was as red as a tomato, and I probably was too.

Phin smiled. "You don't like her _indeed_.

I smirk sheepishly as I helped her up and scratched my ear.

"So was that your father?" I asked quickly, wanting to change the subject.

Phin nodded. "And he gave me this."

He opened a file and we all looked at it, what is said shocked all three of us.

His assignment: to assassinate the people listed.

"I-I've never been assigned to assassinate someone…" Phin said shakily.

But that's not the most shocking part.

The people he was assigned to kill was…

Lawrence and Ferb Fletcher.

* * *

**O: ooooh cliffhanger! **

**Enjoy and please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: sadly, I do not own Phineas and Ferb characters, they belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**

* * *

Phineas stared at the file, shock taking over.

"I need to talk to my dad." Phin said quickly and dashed downstairs.

_Phineas' P.O.V_

I took the file in my hand and looked at the file pictures.

It was defiantly Ferb.

He had the same green hair, but a lot neater, his square nose, his gentle eyes.

"W-why…" I muttered.

Isabella bit her lip and sat back on the bed.

Phin came back in. "Weeell, apparently I just got a job promotion."

"That's a _bad_ thing." Isabella pointed out. She had also changed clothing just in case Phin's caught her with him. She needed to fit in and pink was NOT going to help her with that.

She now wore a black tank top and ripped jeans along with black boots.

"I know that." Phin snapped as he rubbed his temples.

"I have to go through with it Phineas, or else my father will suspect something is going on."

"N-no you can't!" I pleaded.

"Listen, Ferb may be your brother in your dimension, but he's just another guy in mine. No harm done really."

"No harm done?! You've obviously never met Ferb, if you have you would never in a million years want to kill him. You can't, you just can't…"

Phin scowled. "Then what else am I supposed to do?!"

"For starters, don't kill him!" Isabella stepped in.

He glared at her.

"I have an Idea." I said.

They both look at me.

"You can make it look like you killed them, but we can just put them in hiding until we take care of your dad."

"And when you say 'take care' you mean kill right?" Phin asked hopefully.

"Just drop the killing subject!" I scolded.

Phin rolled his eyes.

"So that's your plan?" Isabella asked.

"Pretty much ya." I say.

She smiles.

"I like it."

Phin scowled. "Well I don't, why don't I just kill them, no harm done."

"Your wrong, big harm done." I commented.

"Well, I don't like your idea." Phin said sharply.

"But it's easier to do it Phineas' way." Isabella pointed out.

"And how is it easier?"

"Ferb is very sly, he'll know if someone if behind him or watching him. But if we just approach him and tell him the situation it will be simpler."

Phin furrowed his brow in deep thought and then finally gave in.

"Fine." He sighed.

"We better get a move on before your dad decides to visit you again." I suggested.

Phin and Isabella nodded.

We all escaped through the window and headed of towards the address that was written on the file.

_A little later_

We arrived at the house, but no one was home.

"This blows." Phin muttered. "How long are we going to have to wait for this-"

He was interrupted by footsteps that were coming from behind us.

We turn around to see a tall teenage boy with a square nose and dark green hair. His Indigo eyes were plastered on the book that he was currently holding.

He looked up and saw the three of us standing in font of his house, wearing all black…

Big mistake.

Ferb dropped his book and bolted off to the side of the house.

"Ferb wait!" I yelled as we ran after him.

When we rounded the corner we came face-to-face with a barrel of a pistol.

All three of us put our hands up.

"No one move." Ferb said with his tick British accent.

"Ferb wait we can-" I started.

"How do you know my name?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Because, you're my stepbrother in another dimension."

Ferb turned his attention to me, and the stare he was giving gave me chills.

"You have to believe me." I say calmly.

"Well then what about these two?" He asked, turning his attention back to Phin and Isabella.

"This is Isabella, she is from another dimension too. This is Phin, he is my alternate self from this dimension."

"What do you want with me?"

Phin took out his file; the sudden movement caused Ferb to point his pistol strait at Phin.

"Its just a file!" Phin said urgently.

He threw it to the ground next to Ferb's feet.

"If any of you advance towards me, I will shoot." Ferb warned as he picked up the file.

What he read shocked him.

"You're supposed to… assassinate me and my father?" He asked while looking at me.

I shake my head roughly. "He is supposed to."

"Way to through me under the bus." Phin growled.

"Why?" Ferb asked, looking at Phin.

"I don't know." He answered. "My father never gave me an explanation. He never does"

"And what is your father's name?"

"Everyone calls him Diablo."

We all gasp.

"But his real name is Frank."

Ferb and Isabella sigh in somewhat relief and I chuckle.

"I could understand why he would want to change his name."

Phin shrugs.

"So, why aren't you trying to kill me?"

"Because we won't let him." Isabella answered.

"Why not?"

"Because we are trying to shut down Frank's business, not help it."

Ferb put his gun to his side. "I believe you."

"That's a relief." I say as I relax.

"But, where is your father?" Isabella asked.

"He's on a business trip in London."

"Ok good, he should be safe then."

"You need to come back to my house." Phin says.

"What?!" We all scream.

"Yes. Only because my computer has a special map of Danville and we can find a spot to relocate you."

"But what if your father catches us?" Isabella asked.

"He won't, he only comes into my room to give me assignments, but right now he still thinks I'm on this one." He points to the file.

"You sure it will be safe?" I ask.

"Positive."

"Ok then, lets go."

_At Phin's house_

We all slide through Phin's bedroom window and make our way over to Phin's computer, which is pretty high-tech.

He opened an app that showed a screen of all Danville.

"Ok, we should relocate you far away, some where not too obvious and not some where that it is so off the grid that someone would surely look there." Phin suggests.

"How about an orphanage?" Isabella asks.

"No, too obvious, besides I'm too old." Ferb says.

"And how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Ah."

"I know the perfect place!" I exclaim, but the all shush me because I screamed too loud.

I cringe. "Sorry. Does Candace still live in Danville?"

Phin nods. "Yah, why…?"

I smile, hoping they would catch on.

"Oh Phineas, that's perfect!" Isabella quietly exclaims.

Phin nods. "My father would never think of looking there, he loathes Candace."

I chuckle. "Why?"

Phin smirks. "She is too independent for him."

Isabella and I laugh.

"So, who is Candace?" Ferb asks.

Phin and I were about to answer when the door clicked open and Frank walked in.

* * *

**Enjoy and please REVIEW! ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Phineas and Ferb character are owned by the very creative Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy Marsh**

* * *

Frank looked at the two Phineas', to a random girl that looked oddly familiar, to the boy that was supposed to be dead by now along with his father.

"Ah crap." Phin muttered.

"What the heck is going on?!" Frank yelled, more confused then furious.

When no one answered Frank turned his attention toward the green haired teenager.

"Your supposed to be dead!" He turned towards the two Phineas'.

"And you were supposed to kill him you idiot…! And why are there two of you?"

Phin stepped up. "Dad I know this seems weird but-"

He was interrupted by Frank throwing him against the wall.

Phin yelled and he fell to the ground, leaving the other three in shock.

"This is all just a misunderstanding!" Phineas yelled before he too was punched into the wall.

Frank turned towards Ferb and started throwing punches, but Ferb kept dodging them.

Soon enough Frank caught hold of Ferb's shirt and flung him to the ground.

Frank looked up at Isabella, but before he could do any harm to her Phineas jumped up and slammed himself against the adult.

Frank went stumbling to the ground.

"We need to get out of here!" Ferb yelled as he opened the window.

"But-" Phin tried to protest but he was cut off by Phineas grabbing his shirt and half-tossing him out the window.

Phin caught the windowsill and steadied himself before running to the ladder that was leaning on their house.

Ferb went out next and Phineas was about to head out, but before he could someone caught the collar of his shirt and tried to pull back.

Phineas panicked and dug his nails into the windowsill; in hopes he might escape from Frank's strong grasp.

Suddenly he heard a crash and the grip lossen.

He turned around to see Isabella holding a now broken vase, standing over a passed-out Frank.

Phineas smiled. "Thanks."

She returned his smile. "Your welcome."

They both climbed out the window and headed down the ladder to meet up with Phin and Ferb.

"Well, we are now fugitives." Phin said, a sour expression on his face.

"We would only be fugitives if the police were chasing us." Isabella pointed out as they walked towards Candace's house.

"Having my dad's goons after us will feel like police are hunting us down." Phin commented.

"He will have people come after us?" Phineas gulped.

Phin nodded, then smirked. "What, you scared?"

Phineas looked at his counter part and growled. "No."

"I bet you are."

"I just said I wasn't!"

"Your just saying that too look brave in front of your crush."

Phineas blushed. "That Is not true! Besides I thought we dropped that subject a long time ago!"

"How about we drop this subject…." Ferb said, irritated. "So you can tell me where exactly we are going and who is this Candace girl."

"Candace is my sister." Phineas and Phin said that the same time.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda!" Phineas said jokingly.

Phin growled.

"We are going to stay at her house." Phin said, looking away from Phineas.

"So, where does she live?"

"In Danville."

Ferb's eyes widened.

"Isn't it a little dangerous to be staying in the same city your dad is living."

"We'll be fine, If he does come looking for us at her house, then Candace will handle it."

Isabella looked at Phin.

"If she knows that you were working for your dad, wouldn't she want you out also?"

Phin cringed. "I didn't think about that."

They all stared at him.

He simply shrugged. "I can take care of it, don't worry."

"Somehow, I found myself doubting you." Isabella muttered.

Phin must have heard because he scowled.

A Little later

Phin rang the doorbell and knocked hardly.

When no one answered he called out, "Candace? It's me!"

The door soon opened to show a tall woman with long strawberry-blonde hair and serious, if not annoyed ocean blue eyes.

She stared straight at her brother, ignoring the others around him.

"Phineas," She scowled. "I told you nor your father was welcome here!"

She was about to slam the door shut, but Phin moved his foot in the way.

She narrowed her eyes and opened the door again.

Candace brought her eyes up to the others and she gasped.

"T-there are two of you?!"

"Yes and no. That Phineas is from another dimension."

She turned towards Phineas. "Then why are you both wearing the same clothes?"

Phineas groaned. "I left my old clothes back at your house! Now I'm stuck with this for the rest of the time."

Phin rolled his eyes and ignored his alternate self.

"Just in case Dad caught him alone some where, but I guess it doesn't matter anymore."

"Why doesn't it matter?"

Phin was about to answer but then he suggested, "How 'bout you let us inside."

Candace scowled. "I can't trust you just yet, tell me what is wrong."

Phin sighed and continued. " Dad gave me an assignment to kill this guy." He pointed to Ferb, who waved. "But these two softies, "He pointed to Phineas and Isabella, who growled at his comment. "Didn't want me to."

Candace looked up at the three others. "Is it true?"

They all nodded.

She sighed in defeat and opened the door wider, allowing access to the four teenagers.

They walked inside and sat on the couch.

"So, how did you guys get here?" She asked Phineas and Isabella.

"I wanted to see what my life would be like if my biological dad were still around, so I built a machine that would allow me to do that. I sent Isabella in to find out what it would be like. Turns out it wasn't what we expected, since Phin here kidnapped Isabella." Phineas said, now shooting Phin an irritated glare.

Phin rolled his eyes while Isabella crossed her arms.

"By the way, why did you kidnap Isabella?" Phineas asked curiously, changing the subject.

Phin's eyes grew sad. "I don't really want to talk about it."

They all stared at him.

"Fine." Phin started, "When we were five my dad was driving me and my Isabella home from a party, but the problem was he was drunk. While he was driving next to a cliff he lost control. I was in the hospital for weeks while my dad was just fine, but Isabella… they never found her body."

Phineas looked like he was about to cry. "I'm sorry."

Phin's expression changed to serious. "It doesn't matter any more."

He looked back at his sister, who was fidgeting more then usual.

"Candace, what's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing is wrong, why would anything be wrong." She laughed nervously.

"Your horrible at covering things up. Seriously, what is it? You just got all nervous when I mentioned Isabella…" Phin's eyes widened.

"Candace, do you something about Isabella that I don't?"

The adult started to sweat and she shrugged.

"I-is Isabella… alive?"

Candace turned red and finally burst. "YES! Ok yes she is still alive and in Danville, but she told me never to tell you that… ever."

Phin's stared at his sister in shock, as did the other three.

"W-why, didn't she want me to know?" Phin asked, sounding heart-broken.

Candace finally got a hold of herself and crossed her arms.

"Because when she came back she found out what you and your father were up to, and wanted nothing to do with it or the people in it. Isabella found out her mother moved away a while ago so she stayed at my house a few days until she settled in with Gretchen and her family. Isabella was doing the right thing if you ask me, I wouldn't want anything to do with you creeps either."

Phin. "So, what your telling me… is that Isabella, my very best friend, is alive?"

Candace nodded. "But she wants nothing to do with you." She sneered.

Phin scowled. "Once she sees that I have changed, she'll come back, you'll see."

He stood and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?!" Phineas called out.

Phin turned around to face them, a look of determination plastered on his face.

"To find Isabella."

* * *

**Alt Isabella is ALIVE! XD**

**Hope you enjoyed this and REVIEW! cuz i just love me some reviews! ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahh sorry it took me a while to update, and sorry it's so short :/**

**Phineas and Ferb characters (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy Marsh**

* * *

Phin stomped towards the front door quickly, while everyone stared at him, surprised.

Phin was about to exit but a tight grip on his wrist stopped him.

He looked up and scowled. "Ferb let go." He warned.

Ferb shook his head and tugged him towards the window.

He removed the curtain and he saw two people lurking by the door.

Phin's eyes widened and he turned to Ferb. "How did you know-?"

"I just did." Ferb interrupted.

He pushed Phin towards the stairs and motioned for Phineas and Isabella to follow.

They obeyed, clueless to what was going on.

When the three made it upstairs there was a knock at the door.

Ferb looked at Candace, a serious look on his face.

"Whatever you do, don't let them know we're here."

Candace nodded roughly as Ferb ran up the stairs after the others.

The adult gulped and walked to the door as if nothing had ever happened.

She opened it and scowled.

"What do you want?"

"We want to know if Phineas an some other kids stopped by here." Said a gruff voice.

"Well, they came by, but I shoed them off. No way am I getting into this mess."

She was about to close the door when a foot stopped her.

"Then you wouldn't mind if we looked." He said slyly.

"Actually, I do mind- HEY!" They rammed past her and started to trash the place.

"Stop this right now!" Candace demanded, but it didn't affect anything.

"I will call the police!" She shouted.

The big one pointed a gun at her.

"If you know what's best for you, you wouldn't."

Candace gasped and that stopped her pleas.

"Good girl." He put his weapon.

That comment made Candace furious, but she stayed out of it.

_Eh, why do I care if they find Phineas and his friends anyways? All of them are just trouble._ She thought as she walked away, but if anyone were looking they would see a bit of concern in her eyes.

The two men searched upstairs high and low to find no one.

Then they reached the master bedroom and searched there.

The big guy looked under the bed to find a pair of ankles.

He smiled evilly and grabbed them.

The other person yelped as she was pulled out from under the bed.

The man saw that she was a girl and pulled her hands behind her back.

"Alright! Everyone come out or girly here is going to get it!" He called out.

"Wait!" Came a faint voice and then Phineas came running into the room.

The man smiled but then that soon disappeared when Phin and Ferb joined him.

"So, it is true… there really are two Phineas'."

He let go of Isabella and she stumbled into Phineas.

Phin stepped closer to the man and his eyes widened.

"Buford?!"

Buford let out a loud laugh and nodded. "Took you long enough Dinner Bell."

The other man came trotting in.

"Baljeet?"

"Hello my fellow companion." Baljeet greeted as he stopped next to Buford.

"What are you two doing here?" Phin asked.

"Well, your dad sent us out to find you. He also said there were two of you accompanied by a girl and the guy that is supposed to be dead. We thought he went psycho, but I guess he was right."

"So you came here to capture us?" Phin scowled.

Buford smirked. "Yah, but who says I want to?"

Phin seemed confused.

Baljeet cleared his throat.

"What he means is, our objective was to find you and capture you, dead or alive, but we want to help you and your friends instead."

Phin seemed surprised, as did the others. "Really?"

The two nodded.

Phineas smiled. "The more the merrier!"

"Wait, how do we know their not just tricking us?" Ferb asked suspiciously.

Phin shrugged. "I've known these guys for year, I think I would know if they were lying."

Ferb huffed.

"So, what are you guys planning on doing?"

"I'm glad you asked." Phineas piped up. "Our first mission was to get rid of Phin's dad…"

"By killing him." Phin added sneakily.

"Yes… NO! No we are not going to kill him." Phineas shot Phin a glare. "But now our new mission is to find Isabella."

"Isabella is alive?!" Baljeet and Buford exclaimed.

Phineas and the others nodded.

"All we need to do is track her." Phin said.

"Oh, I have just the thing for that." Baljeet said.

They turned to see he had quite a proud smile on his face.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and REWIEW! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**8D yay i updated!**

**Phineas and Ferb characters belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh **

* * *

_Baljeet's house._

"Dude, it's really creepy how you can track people just by looking up their names." Phineas said.

Baljeet shrugged. "Do you want my help or not?"

Phineas raised his hands in defeat and kept silent.

Baljeet typed in Isabella's full name, but nothing showed up.

"WHAT?! B-b-but tracking people always works, ALWAYS! How is my technology failing me! My precious technology…" Baljeet whined as he hit his head on the keyboard.

Phin rolled his eyes. "Chill out, it's probably because everyone thinks she's dead. Candace said she is staying at her friend Gretchen's house. Look Gretchen up instead."

Baljeet calmed down and nodded, typing in her name instead.

Her face showed up on the screen, and so did the coordinates to her house.

She looked fairly attractive.

Her hair light brown hair reached her shoulders and framed her flawless face (besides some freckles) perfectly.

Gretchen's shining sapphire eyes would brighten up a room, but they were hidden under big thick glasses.

"Huh, she lives not far form here. It will take less then five minutes to arrive there, and Isabella should be with her." Baljeet said while printing out the directions.

"Great then, lets go!" Phin said a little too eagerly as he trotted out of the room.

"Wow." Isabella breathed. "He seems…"

"Happy?" Phineas joined in.

"Well, happy for his type anyways." Isabella said with a smirk.

_Five minutes later._

"I don't see how sitting in the car and SPYING on them will do any good." Phin grunted as he crossed his arms.

"I just wanted to make sure it was them." Baljeet said, taking his eyes away from his high-tech binoculars.

"Well it is them… isn't it?" Phin leaned in.

"Of course its them." Baljeet scoffed.

"Then lets go!"

"Phin, wait!" Isabella called out.

But he was already out the door and heading towards the two teenage girls who were currently sitting on the driveway petting a puppy.

Phin looked at the girl with long jet-black hair (longer and messier then 1st dimension Isabella) and wore a tight pink t-shirt and ripped jeans with light pink Converse sneakers and a small bow that tied half of her hair back.

He completely fell for her, even if he barley remembers the girl.

When he walked up to the two girls they turned towards him and both gasped.

"Y-you?" Gretchen stuttered, starting to shake already.

"Yes." Phin said calmly and turned his attention towards Alt Isabella. He eyes softened immediately.

"What-what do you want?" Alt Isabella said quite boldly, but there was fear in her eyes.

"I came to see you."

"Well you saw me, now go away!"

Phin was heart-broken at what she said, but his sadness soon turned to anger.

"I didn't come this way to say 'hi' then 'bye'!" He grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me!" Isabella screamed, tears already streaming down her cheeks.

"Ya let go of her!" Gretchen yelled as he tried to pry Phin away, but it was no use.

"Phin stop!" He heard from behind him and a pair of strong hands yanked him away from the crying teenager.

He turned around to see Ferb staring straight at him, fire in his eyes.

"You leave her be." He growled.

"I didn't come here for nothing!" Phin snapped back.

When Isabella and Phineas ran to them Alt Isabella gasped.

"B-but how i-is it p-p-possible?" She choked.

"It's a long story." Isabella said as she and Gretchen helped Alt. Isabella off the ground.

'Let me go!" Phin growled as he tried to bust out of Ferb's grip.

"N-no don't let him go! He'll kill me!" Alt Isabella whined.

Phin seemed truly crushed now.

"You really think I came here to… kill you?"

Alt Isabella hesitated but nodded.

Phin sighed as Ferb let go of him.

"Isabella, I came here to see you, not to harm you. I missed you so much. I thought you were dead all of these years. When I found out you were alive I was overjoyed. I understand why you didn't show up, since you saw the monster I became, but I changed. I'm against that stuff now and we're trying to put a stop to it."

Alt Isabella looked at him in surprise. "So, you really are back to normal?"

"More or less." Phineas muttered, earning a jab in the ribcage from Isabella.

Alt Isabella stood face-to-face with Phin, seeing if there was any hint of him lying in his eyes.

Alt Isabella smiled and pulled Phin into a tight embrace, which he gladly returned.

"Awww." Isabella breathed; wishing her Phineas was this affectionate.

When they broke apart Phin looked down at her.

"So, are you going to help us get rid of this business once and for all?" Phin asked expectantly.

Alt Isabella smiled. "Of course."

"Alright then, where should we stay the night, I'm pooped." Buford asked.

"You could stay here for the night." Gretchen Suggested. "My parents are on vacation so we have the whole house to ourselves.

"Sweet!" Buford exclaimed.

When they were inside they started to plan sleeping arrangements while the girls went to the kitchen.

"Alright, we can have Isabella sleep in Alt Isabella's room." Phineas suggested.

Phin nodded.

"Hey Isabella!" Phineas called out.

"Yes?" Both Isabella's answered as both stuck their heads out of the kitchen.

Phin cringed. "This isn't going to get confusing." He said sarcastically.

"Well I think it is… oh wait, sarcasm." Phineas pointed out to himself dumbly as Phin rolled his eyes.

"How about we call you," Phineas pointed to Alt Isabella. "Izzy, and you," He pointed to Isabella. "Just Isabella."

"How original." Isabella grunted and went back to the kitchen with Izzy.

"Ah well, *Yawn* Buford's going to bed." Buford said sleepily as he walked to where he was assigned to sleep.

"I think I will retreat to my sleeping arrangement also. Good night." Baljeet walked away.

"I guess that calls for us to go to bed too." Phineas yawned as he and Ferb walked away.

Soon Gretchen and Izzy also went to their rooms.

Phin just sat at the table, not able to think about sleep.

Isabella poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Why aren't you in bed?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

"I can ask the same to you."

Isabella shrugged. "So, are you thinking about Izzy?"

Phin blushed. "How could you tell?"

Isabella smiled. "I just can."

Silence.

She giggled.

Phin looked at her. "What?"

"I've never seen you blush."

Phin blushed again but quickly covered it.

"Well, don't get used to it."

Isabella rolled her eyes.

More silence.

"You know, I wish Phineas was like you."

Phin turned to her in surprise.

She looked up at him and realized what she said.

"Nononono that's not what I meant, what I meant was that you're not oblivious… and he is."

"Not surprising." Phin muttered.

"Anyways, I just wish he would notice me sometimes, maybe even love me like you love Izzy."

"Wait, I did not say I loved her-"

"You were thinking it." Isabella answered slyly.

Phin rolled his eyes but smiled.

Isabella looked down and there was, yet again, more silence.

"I wish Izzy was somewhat like you." Phin finally confessed.

Isabella turned to him. "Like how?"

"Well, you can tell she is oblivious. She is kind of paranoid, but I guess I understand that."

Isabella nodded in agreement.

"But, you're so brave." Phin continued, not making eye contact.

Isabella smiled. "Your not that bad either."

She pat his hand and said good night as she walked away.

Phin waited for her to be out of sight before he genuinely smiled and went to sleep and wait for the next day to arrive.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and please REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**yaya! teh chapter 8 is up! woot!**

* * *

Phineas woke up to the fresh sent of hot syrup and waffle batter.

He sprang out of the guest bed and quickly dressed for a new day.

He wouldn't have to look like Phin anymore, since his cover was blown, so he had borrowed a set of clothes from Gretchen's father, and they surprisingly fit.

He wore faded jeans with an orange (thank goodness) t-shirt with 'Harley Davison' printed on the back and a pair of blue and black running sneakers.

Phineas trotted down the stairs, the sweet breakfast sent getting stronger as he reached the kitchen, where everyone was there and eating.

What weirded Phineas out though, was that Phin was smiling.

Then he noticed Phin was also staring at Izzy, who was too wrapped up in her waffles to notice him.

Phineas chuckled. "Morning lover boy." He said while walking past his counter part.

Phin growled and slapped Phineas in the arm, only to make him laugh harder and catch everyones, including Izzy's, attention.

Phin blushed as Izzy continued to stare at him in an odd way.

Phineas walked over to Isabella and Gretchen, who were currently in the process of waffle making.

"Oh he's got it bad." Phineas muttered so only Isabella and Gretchen could hear.

"Mmmmhmmm." They both replied while nodding their heads.

"So, you got any waffles for me?" Phineas asked expectantly.

"Hmm I don't know…" Isabella put on a thinking face.

Phineas rolled his eyes playfully.

Before he new it a plate of hot waffles was set in his hand.

Phineas smiled at her and winked. "You're an angel." He said as walked to the table, oblivious to what he just said.

Isabella blushed madly and turned back to waffle making.

Gretchen smiled slyly. "I know someone else who's got it bad." She muttered, making Isabella blush more.

"So, why haven't you told him you liked him yet?" Gretchen asked.

Isabella shrugged sheepishly. "I'm… afraid"

Gretchen tried not to laugh and look rude. "Afraid of what?"

"That I might ruin a great relationship. I might tell him about my feelings, and he wouldn't feel the same way and laugh at me and even worse… reject me. I love Phineas, and he may love me back, but I don't know if I want to risk my wonderful friendship with him to find out. I wish he wasn't so oblivious, why did he, out of all the guys, have to be clueless. And even worse, he notices when other girls in out school likes him, and he always seems uncomfortable when they try to ask him out. I don't want him to think I am the same as all the other girls."

Gretchen, who had been listening intently, just sighed. "You have a point there. But maybe, the only reason he is oblivious to your feelings is because you're his best friend, and he never even considered going past that relationship. He probably doesn't mean to overlook your feelings, You have just been sweet to him since you met him, so you flirting with him would just seem like regular conversation to him, because he thinks your naturally sweet. Maybe if you take it to the next level, like holding hands and major flirting and maybe even a kiss on the cheek, the barrier would break and he will not only notice your feelings, but consider you more then a friend."

Isabella looked at Gretchen. "You know, your right!"

The teenage brunette smiled.

"Thank you so much Gretch!" She exclaimed while hugging her to Gretchen's surprise.

"I might finally get him to notice me!"

"Get who to notice you?" Phineas asked while you walked over to put his plate in the sink.

Isabella started to blush again and looked Phineas in the eye.

_Wait… do I see a hint of jealousy in his expression?_ Isabella thought. _Hmm, I can work with this._

"Oh just a guy I like." Isabella said calmly.

"Who is this guy?" Phineas asked, tensing up.

"Oh, he really is amazing. He can do anything, literally. I bet nothing can stand in his way. Not to mention he is totally cute." Isabella chirped as she sighed dreamily for affect.

Phineas clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

Isabella's face lit up when she saw Phineas' reaction, but her world exploded as Phineas' expression soften.

"Well, he is one lucky guy." He said happily. "I'm going to work these waffles off,., I'll be back later."

Phineas walked towards the front door and Ferb called out "Don't go too far, and try not to get spotted."

"Yes mom!" Phineas yelled jokingly as he closed the door.

"I can't believe it…" Isabella muttered sadly.

Gretchen sighed "Just take it one step at a time Isa-"

"PHINEAS FLYNN!" Isabella screamed at the top of her lungs, interrupting Gretchen. "YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!"

With that she stormed out of the kitchen and out of sight.

Gretchen and the others stared at where Isabella once was in shock, until Buford and Phin burst out laughing.

"Man… I am sooo lucky not to be in Phineas' place." Baljeet muttered.

"No kidding." Phin breathed as he finished laughing.

(A half hour later and outside with Phineas)

Phineas had jogged around the block for like the hundredth time, and he was getting tired, but he didn't want to go back inside.

He didn't know what was wrong, but when Isabella mentioned she had a crush on someone, anger bubbled inside him and he didn't know why.

"I suppose I'm jealous." Phineas thought aloud. _But the thing is, why?_

Maybe he was just being protective, she was his very best friend after all, but Phineas couldn't help but sense it was more then that.

Maybe it was because he has been having strange feelings towards Isabella.

Butterflies in his stomach, at a loss for words, feeling hot all of the sudden, having the need to be at her side the whole day everyday.

Phineas new all of these symptoms pointed to one emotion, but he couldn't quite figure out what emotion that was.

Probably because he has never felt it before now.

"Take a deep breath Phineas." He told himself. "It's probably nothing. I should feel happy for Isabella, but I can't help but feel… angry. I wonder why."

He sighed and just shook his emotions away.

Now was not the time to figure out difficult teenage feelings, right now he had a mission, and that was to help Phin get a better life.

He walked back to the house, not even sure if he was ready to see Isabella and the rest, but he knew he had to.

He turned the corner and was heading towards Gretchen's place which was only a few houses away, when he heard a _click_ and a rough voice saying,

"Don't move."

Oh crap.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER :D XD**

**hope you enjoyed and REVEIW**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in a while D: but this is a long chapter :3**

**Excuse all the typos, I'll fix them later.**

**Phineas and Ferb character belong to the amazing Dan and Jeff**

* * *

Isabella sighed as she stared out the window.

"What's wrong?" Gretchen asked as she and Izzy walked up to her.

"Its just that Phineas has been gone for a while, its almost noon! Maybe something bad happened to him." Isabella answered worriedly as she sat up.

"Like what?" Izzy asked.

"Maybe one of Frank's goons caught him or something… I don't know!" She pulled her hair behind her face and tapped the window sill impatiently.

"Well maybe he just went for a really, really, REALLY long walk." Gretchen suggested.

They all paused for a moment and Gretchen sighed. "Your right, something is wrong. Lets go see if we can find him."

The two Isabella's nodded and they headed for the door.

Phin spotted them doing so and his eyes widened.

"Hey hey whoa!" He lunged for the girls and blocked their way out.

"Where do you think your going?"

The girls crossed their arms.

"We're going to find Phineas." Isabella answered, growing more impatient.

"You can't go out there, Frank might find you."

"What is this? Is this Phin actually worrying about what happens to us?" Isabella asked in amusement, fake surprise hinted in her voice. "I never though I'd see the day."

Phin rolled his eyes. "I'm not worried, I'm just… cautious."

"Uh huh." Isabella rolled her eyes. "Step aside Phin, we think Phineas might be in trouble."

"Phineas is a big boy, he can take care of himself. I'm sure he's fine."

"He can't take care of himself if there is a knife to his throat." Isabella commented.

"Or a gun to his head." Izzy added.

"Alright fine, just take an escort." Phin pointed to Baljeet reading a book and Buford eating an unknown substance.

"Fine." Isabella huffed. "Baljeet!"

Baljeet jumped at the sound of his voice and looked up.

"Yes?"

"You're coming with us."

He looked confused as he stood. "Where are we going?"

"To find Phineas."

"Phineas is in danger?"

Isabella sighed and shrugged half-heartedly. "I don't know."

"Ok then, let us go." Baljeet said as he went out the door, the girls following.

When they left Phin sighed. "Do you think Izzy will be as bossy as Isabella?" He asked Buford, who shrugged.

"I sure hope not."

The four teenagers walked around the block twice to see no Phineas.

"Maybe he went to the store." Gretchen suggested.

"No he would have told us." Isabella replied.

They kept walking when Izzy stubbed her toe on a big rock.

"Ouch!" She cried. "Stupid rock!"

"That is one big rock…" Gretchen muttered.

"How did we miss that?" Baljeet questioned.

"And why is there a piece of paper tied to it?" Isabella asked herself.

She bent down and plucked the paper from the rock and opened it carefully

When she finished reading it her eyes widened in shock.

She dropped the paper and put her hands in front of her mouth while muttering.

"No… no."

"What's wrong?" Gretchen asked while gently taking hold of Isabella's arm.

Baljeet picked up the piece of paper and he gasped.

"What is it?" Izzy asked.

"The n-not says," Baljeet answered shakily. "We have Phineas."

* * *

Phin tapped his foot on the tile floor, bored out of his mind.

Suddenly the door burst open as the four teenagers returned.

"They have him!" Isabella cried frantically. "They have Phineas!"

"Who has Phineas?" Buford asked dumbly.

Baljeet facepalmed. "Frank and his men you idiot."

"Oh… hey!"

Phin and Ferb jumped up from their seat and ran to the three girls.

"How do you know this?" Ferb asked them sternly.

"There was a note on a rock next to the sidewalk." Izzy answered.

"Where would they take him?!" Isabella asked.

When no one answered she growled.

She pushed Phin in to the wall and held him by the collar.

"Tell me!"

"Isabella calm down!" Gretchen said as she tried to pry the frantic girl away from Phin, but it was no use.

Phin seemed surprised and answered. "Probably at the main warehouse."

"And where is that?!"

Phin shrugged and Isabella growled, letting go.

"We have to find him." Isabella said.

"How can we do that if we don't even know where he is?" Buford retorted.

Isabella's eyes flashed with anger and she stormed at Buford, who screamed like a girl.

Before she could reach him Ferb grabbed her arm gently.

"Calm down Isabella." He said quietly.

Baljeet cleared his throat "I might be able to hack into their main computer and find the coordinates."

She pulled her arm away from the Brit

"Then what are you doing just standing here? Get to hacking!"

Baljeet nodded and rushed off the computer.

Isabella's feeling finally caught up wither adrenaline and tears started to stream down her face.

"Its ok Isabella, we'll find him." Gretchen reassured while rubbing her back.

"I hope so."

* * *

Phineas was lead down a dark hall, a sack over his triangular head.

"Keep moving." The guy said behind him, prodding his spine with the barrel of the gun.

He was finally led into a lighter room and was pushed into a chair.

They tied his hands to the armrests and took off the sack.

He looked like he was in a regular office space, except with high tech guns and other types of weapons scattered around the place.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Your in my office." I deep and familiar voice replied.

He turned his head to see Frank towering over him.

Phineas had to keep himself from growling.

"Why am I here?"

Frank chuckled menacingly and sat in the big chair behind the desk.

"You're here because you know where the rest of your little gang is located, and you're the one who corrupted my sons mind." He answered, a hint of anger seeping through his voice.

"I didn't corrupt Phin's mind, he chose to do this and I decided to help him. And I will never tell you where my friends are."

Phineas was about to cross his arms, but then he realized they were strapped down.

"Oh, I have ways to persuade you to tell us their location." Frank said with amusement.

Phineas began to worry.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" He asked shakily.

Frank stood and grabbed the nearest pistol.

"You'll see my boy, right… about, now…" Frank stood over the poor teenager and raised the gun.

Phineas closed his eyes as the hilt of the pistol made contact with his head.

Then everything went fuzzy.

* * *

"Aha, I found it!" Baljeet called out.

Isabella shot up the stares with everyone else trailing behind.

"You found the coordinates?" She asked expectantly.

Baljeet nodded as he pressed the print button and a map started to slide out of the printer.

"Thank you Baljeet!" Isabella cried while wrapping her hands around his neck and squeezing.

"Ack! I-Isabella… I can…not, breathe!" He wheezed.

"Sorry." Isabella muttered while letting go and grabbing the map.

"Lets go!" Isabella exclaimed while running down the stares.

They all sighed and followed after the girl.

* * *

Phineas groaned as another fist made contact with his cheek.

He could feel his nose break from the last punch they gave him.

Tears from the pain ran down his bruised cheeks.

"Are you ready to tell me now?" Frank asked with a low growl.

"Never." Phineas managed to spit out.

"Very well." The man said with a wave of his hand.

Other men came in, some with bats, some with guns.

Phineas let out a small whimper.

"Don't kill him." Frank said his men. "I still need him alive in order to find the others."

They nodded and Frank left the room, leaving Phineas with these intimidating men who didn't care for him at all.

_This is gonna hurt._ Phineas thought.

* * *

Phin, Isabella, Baljeet, Izzy and Ferb currently sit a block away from the warehouse.

Isabella waited impatiently in the back of the Ford truck while Baljeet and Ferb planned to get in.

"To get to the cells is easy, we just need to pass this locked back door that is guarded by one man." Baljeet said.

"How do you know there is a guy back there?" Isabella asked while leaning forward.

"I hacked into their security cameras." Baljeet replied like it the most known thing in the world. "and I shut them down.

Isabella rolled her eyes and sat back again.

"You know… my dad probably took Phineas out of the cells by now." Phin said while looking out the window.

"And why do you think that?" Baljeet asked.

"Because if my dad kidnapped Phineas, he obviously wants to know something, and if wants to know something he gets it by…" Phin stopped, a hint of worry in his eyes.

Isabella gasped. "You don't think they would-"

"Yes, he would." Phin interrupted sadly.

She gulped and wiped a stray tear away.

"Is there any way to get to his office from the cells?" Ferb asked.

"Yes, but it's a long way." Baljeet replied.

"Lets do it." Isabella said abruptly.

Baljeet sighed. "But Isabella, we don't even know how heavily guarded that hallway is."

"I could care less." Isabella growled.

Baljeet sighed. "Alright then, lets go."

They all nodded and headed towards the back door.

"Oh guys," Phin whispered. "I just want to add that these weapons here are very high tech. They also use laser swords, it cuts right through your flesh,"

Isabella cringed. "Ok, we have to look out for those."

They continued on.

The teens were now behind a dumpster right next to the guarded door.

"We need a distraction." Ferb whispered.

"I'll do it." Izzy volunteered.

Phin looked worried. "Are you sure Izzy?"

She nodded. "I didn't come along just to follow you guys, I want to help."

Without another word, she stood up and walked out into the open.

The man growled and took a intimidating laser knife out of his pocket.

"Scram girl!" He yelled.

Izzy smiled innocently. "Is this a McDonalds?"

The man growled. "Does it look like a McDonalds to you?"

She shrugged.

"Get outta here!" The man demanded.

Izzy ignored the demand and smiled even more.

"So what is this place?"

"Look kid, you you don't get out of here I'm gonna-" Suddenly Ferb came out of no where and squeezed the pressure point on the guys neck, making him pass out.

He gave Izzy a thumbs up as she called out, "You guys can come out now!"

They ran out and Baljeet quickly cracked the code to the lock, allowing access to them.

They ran in and hid behind a wall.

"Ok, so we go down this hall and to the left, there should be an elevator that leads to the sixth floor. From there we go straight then left. There should be a large door guarded by two men. That's Frank's office where Phineas is probably located.

"And we do all of that while avoiding gaurds." Phin added with false happiness.

Isabella glared at him.

"We're not going to get to him just sitting here and hiding, lets go." She took the lead and ran ahead.

She made sure the next hallway was clear before running left.

"She is very serious about finding Phineas." Baljeet whispered.

"Well duh." Izzy replied with a roll of her eyes.

They reached the elevator and Isabella quickly pressed the 'up' button.

When the door opened it revealed a man reading a newspaper and sipping coffee.

He looked up and gasped, but before he could raise and alarm Ferb quickly put him to sleep.

They all stepped into the elevator and pressed the sixth floor.

The door opened and they saw the cost was clear, so they ran down the hall.

Isabella was about to turn left when Ferb grabbed her shoulder.

"The guards, remember?" Ferb whispered.

Isabella bit her lip and nodded.

"Here's the plan." Baljeet started. "Phin and Izzy stand watch out here, while me, Ferb and Isabella free Phineas from the inside."

"Why do I have to stand watch?" Phin growled.

"Because I said so." Baljeet replied bluntly. "Now on three we all attack these two guards, but QUIETLY." He emphasized 'quietly'.

"One, two, three!"

They all ran out and quickly knocked out the two guards without making a sound.

"Alright, go!" Phin said, opening the door.

Isabella, Ferb and Baljeet piled in and Phin closed the door behind them.

* * *

The men were having a blast beating the teenage redhead to a pulp.

Another whack to his leg and Phineas thought he couldn't take anymore.

Suddenly he heard the door open, but the men didn't stop.

He heard a gag from one man and a grunt from another.

Soon all the men had dropped like flies and he could see a blurry image his friends were standing over him.

"Guys," He breathed with a weak chuckle. "You came for me."

"Of course we did." Came Isabella's soft voice, which seemed to crack.

Ferb untied his hands quickly and said, "Can you stand?"

Not even wanting to try, Phineas shook his head.

Ferb nodded and gently picked him up, only for the redhead to cry out in pain.

The Brit set him down and sighed.

"Maybe there is a way to transport him some other way." Isabella suggested.

"Here!" Baljeet called out, and pulled the big-wheeled chair from behind the desk.

Ferb seemed perplexed but Phineas smiled. "Perfect."

They started to carefully move him to the big chair.

* * *

Phin and Izzy quietly stayed outside to watch while the others made their move.

"I can't believe I have to stay and watch…" Phin grumbled.

Izzy giggled. "Do you always need action in your life.

Phin blushed a little and shrugged.

He leaned on the wall and sighed.

Phin heard Izzy gasp and he looked up.

Three men stood there, two with baseball bats and one with a laser sword.

"Crap." Phin muttered.

He took his knife from his pocket and advanced.

One swung at him, and he easily dodged and sliced his stomach open.

Izzy covered her mouth in order not to scream.

Phin kicked one to the ground hardly and readied for the next.

Suddenly he felt a severe burning sensation slice through his skin then his bone.

Phin couldn't help but yell at the pain he never felt before as he fell to the ground.

The man stood over him, a wry smile plastered on his face.

Soon the smile turned to shock as he fell to the floor, unconscious

Izzy now stood over him with a bat raised.

She was quickly at Phin's side.

"Phin, it's going to be ok." She reassured shakily as he groaned.

Izzy took off her sweater and wrapped it around his injured hand.

"It's going to be ok." She whispered and waited hopelessly for the others.

They finally got him onto the chair and headed out the door.

Isabella gasped, seeing Phin groaning on the floor with a blood soaked sweater over his hand.

"Oh my-"

"Quick! We need to get him to a hospital!" Izzy cried.

"Lets get out of here before others start showing up." Baljeet suggested.

They were back in the car and driving away.

"Go to the hospital." Izzy directed Ferb.

Baljeet shook his head. "They will look for us there , we need to go home."

"But Phin is-"

"So is Phineas, but I agree with Baljeet." Isabella cut in. "I was a Fireside Girl, so I know how to nurse. I bet Gretchen does too. Just go home."

Izzy hesitated but finally agreed and they headed home.

When Ferb parked on the driveway Gretchen bounded out of the house.

"Thank goodness your back… oh my gosh." She stopped when she saw Phineas on a chair being pushed inside and Phin knocked out and being carried by Ferb and Baljeet.

"Phin lost a lot of blood so he passed out, please tell me you were a Fireside Girl." Izzy said.

"I am." Gretchen replied while walking beside her friend.

"Good, you need to work on Phin."

"What about Phineas?"

"Isabella has got him covered."

Gretchen nodded and ran inside after the others.

"Where's Phin?" She asked.

Ferb pointed to the couch where Baljeet was sitting over him.

Gretchen ran up the stares and spotted Isabella and Phineas.

"Isabella, I have doctor's kit, if you want any."

Isabella nodded and followed Gretchen into her room.

Gretchen handed Isabella some supplies and made her way downstairs with the rest.

"Move." She demanded sternly, making Baljeet evacuate.

She knelt down and opened the sweater up.

What Gretchen saw made her gasp.

"What is it?" Baljeet asked.

She waved him away and quickly got to work, in hopes that her minor doctor skills could help this poor teenager out.

(5 yours later)

Isabella walked down the stairs at midnight to get some water.

She saw Gretchen still at the couch, just staring.

"Gretchen?" Isabella whispered.

Gretchen jumped at the sound of her name.

When she looked p to see Isabella, she sighed.

"What are you doing?" Isabella asked.

"Just watching over Phin." She answered.

"Why?"

Gretchen bit her lip.

Isabella saw she was trouble and went to sit down next to her.

"Gretchen, why are you watching over Phin?"

The Ginger-haired girl gulped and pulled the blanket away from Phin's hand.

Isabella gasped.

"HOLY CRAP." She almost yelled.

"Isabella shhh!" Gretchen warned, but it was too late.

Phin stirred and opened his eyes, seeing two worried girls staring at him.

"Don't you two have a life?" He muttered.

He saw how concerned Isabella was and he raised a brow.

"What?"

Isabella shook her head.

"What?!" He demanded.

Phin sat up and pain went shooting through his arm.

"Ow!" Phin screamed.

Both girls shushed him.

Phin growled and looked down at his pained arm.

He gasped, what he saw before him shocked him like nothing else before.

He lifted up him arm and covered his mouth with his other hand.

"M-my hand." He whispered. "Its… Its, gone"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER B3 **

**Hope you enjoyed and REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**YAY I updated! XD **

**Guess what, I have the idea for a What If sequel! :DDDD**

**anyways, here's the next chap!**

**Phineas and Ferb characters (c) Dan and Jeff**

* * *

It had been a day since they got back into hiding, and Phineas had been recovering well.

He and Ferb were currently upstairs working on something in the guest room.

Phin, however, wasn't as lucky.

He had been blacking out a couple of times and had also gained a fever.

He was getting more and more depressed every minute and never ate anything or even talked, except occasionally with Izzy.

Phin currently lay down on the couch, staring at the ceiling, his expression blank.

Isabella, Izzy and Gretchen gave him a look of sympathy and went back to their conversation.

"What do you think Phineas and Ferb are doing up their?" Gretchen asked.

"Probably making an invention." Isabella suggested.

"Why would you think that?"

Isabella smiled. "Because its Phineas up there, with Ferb! He may not be our dimension Ferb, but he is still Ferb."

"What does that mean?" Izzy asked curiously.

"Phineas is a very imaginative guy in my dimension. He builds a bunch of stuff with Ferb, which is his stepbrother in our dimension."

"What kind of things does he build?"

Isabella smiled proudly. "His most memorable invention was the rollercoaster, which was also his first!"

Gretchen's eyes grew wide, as did Izzy's.

"He built a rollercoaster?"

Isabella nodded. "There's a whole song about it!"

"Lets here it!"

"Its only good when Phineas sings it, and he's busy."

"Oh."

There was silence for a second, and then Isabella spoke up again.

"Why did you want to know anyways Gretchen?"

Gretchen blushed.

"W-well, he kinda promised we would take a walk through the park… alone."

Isabella gasped. "But its dangerous going out alone!" Then a smile grew on her face. "But oddly romantic."

Gretchen sighed dreamily. "I know."

"What about protection?" Izzy asked.

"Ferb is bringing a gun, just in case."

"Oookay, that just got a little less romantic."

Gretchen shrugged and looked up.

"Promise you won't tell Buford."

Isabella and Izzy shot glances of confusion at each other and turned to Gretchen.

"Why not?"

"He now pledges that no one is aloud out of the house unless it's a emergency."

"Ooooh now it's a FORBBIDEN date." Isabella giggled, making Gretchen blush even more.

"Its not a date!"

"Sure it isn't." Izzy muttered as they all giggled.

"What's so funny?" Buford asked as he walked down the stairs, looking intimidating as usual.

All the girls put on straight faces.

"Nothing." Isabella replied simply.

Buford sent them a glare, which Isabella gladly returned, making him huff and walk away.

After a few more minutes of talking, Ferb and Phineas, with the aid of his new crutches, quietly made their way down the stairs.

The girls didn't notice so Phineas snuck up behind Isabella and touched her shoulder.

Isabella shrieked and almost fell out of her seat as the other two gasped.

Phineas started to laugh, making Isabella cross her arms.

"Phineas!" Isabella yelled with a smile. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry." Phineas replied, not ceasing his chuckling.

"You look well." Gretchen complimented.

Phineas smiled at her. "Thanks, these new crutches Ferb and I worked on really help."

"That's all you worked on this whole time?" Izzy asked, raising a brow.

Ferb chuckled.

"No of course not." Phineas answered happily. "We were working on the Recuperate-or. It will heal all of your wounds AND help your happiness and determination build up. It's currently charging up."

"Does it grow back limbs?" Someone asked across the room.

They turned their heads to see Phin sitting up, looking at Phineas expectantly.

Phineas' smile fell and he shook his head sadly. "That's impossible, even for me."

Phin bit his lip, his hopefulness dimming.

"But," Phineas started optimistically. "It will heal the skin around your, erm, missing hand," He mumbled the last part quickly. "So you can remove the stitches, and it will heal your fever."

"I could care less about the fever!" Phin hissed, making everyone recoil.

"I'm making something special for you, like, really really special!" Phineas informed, catching everyone's, even Phin's attention.

"What kind of something?" Phin asked.

"You'll have to find out when me and Ferb are done with it."

Phin gritted his teeth.

"Hurry it up then! I can't take much more of this!" He lay back down and closed his eyes.

Phineas shrugged and motioned for Ferb to follow him upstairs to start on Phin's surprise.

* * *

Dinnertime had come and gone without the two boys coming down, so Isabella decided to bring dinner up for them.

She grabbed two paper plates and piled the food on them.

She carefully walked up the stairs and to the door and knocked.

When no one answered she groaned and opened it herself, almost dropping a plate on the clean carpet.

She walked in to see Phineas and Ferb hovered over a small project and a large machine that looked like a tanning bed in the corner plugged into the wall.

"So, that's the Recuperate-or?" She asked, mostly to herself.

The boys jumped at the sound of her voice and looked up.

"Hey, food!" Phineas squealed while Ferb smiled.

They both stood up and walked over to Isabella and the piled up plates.

Isabella realized Phineas wasn't using his crutches and he looked good as new.

"How did you…?" Isabella stopped mid-sentence, knowing the answer.

"The Recuperate-or, works like a charm." Phineas replied anyways, stuffing his mouth with mac-and-cheese.

"I see." Isabella muttered, lifting up his arm to see how well it healed.

Unbeknownst to Isabella, Phineas started blushing like mad when she gently touched his arm, and he didn't know why.

Ferb noticed and rolled his eyes, taking his plate over to the worktable.

"So, how are we going to get Phin into the Recuperate-or?" Isabella asked as she watched the two teens eat.

"Easy. We just put him in there while he is asleep." Phineas replied.

Isabella laughed. "And how are you going to do that?"

"I had Gretchen sneak some sleeping pills in his drink." Ferb answered after swallowing.

"I see…" Isabella muttered. "Is that safe?"

Ferb nodded and handed Isabella his empty plate.

Phineas soon finished after and went to join the Brit.

"So Ferb," Isabella started. "You know how to build?"

The boys looked up and Phineas smiled.

"Yah he does, and what a relief! I know I can build and stuff, but if I build alone my calculations usually get messed up and the thing blows up in my face, literally. Ferb was always the builder. While I help, I usually stick to blueprints."

Isabella smiled and was about to take the plates downstairs when Phineas spoke again.

"Hey, could you tell us when Phin is asleep?"

"Sure thing!" Isabella replied and headed down the stairs.

"So what are they doing?" Izzy asked.

"Who knows…" Isabella replied while throwing the trash into the garbage.

"You mean you didn't see it?"

"Well, I saw the Recuperate-or, but not what they were making for Phin."

"Oh, well, does the Recuperate-or work?"

"Seems to, Phineas looked very healthy and energetic." Isabella replied as she sat down with a sigh. "I wonder if it made him more romantic…"

Izzy giggled. "I doubt it."

Isabella smiled. "I can dream can't I?"

Izzy shrugged at tapped her fingertips on the wood table.

After a little Gretchen walked into the kitchen and sat down with them.

"Is Phin asleep?" She asked.

The two Isabella's turned their heads towards the snoring teenager.

"Like a baby." Izzy giggled. "He's so cute when he sleeps."

Gretchen and Isabella stared at Izzy in surprise of what she just said.

Izzy, finally catching up to her words, blushed.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, yes you did." They two others replied.

They all burst into a fit of giggles and kept joking around with each other, not noticing Phineas and Ferb walking down the stairs with a small invention in Phineas' hand.

To get their attention Phineas set it on the table hardly, making them gasp in surprise.

"That is mahogany!" Isabella yelled, making the girls burst into laughter once again.

Phineas and Ferb stared at them in confusion as the girls' giggles quieted down.

"Anyways," Phineas mutters. "This is for Phin."

"It looks like a bracelet." Izzy commented.

"That's because it is. This bracelet will connect to his nerves, and a holographic hand will pop up once connected. Yes it will be holographic, but it will be able to touch things. With a press of a button the holograph will morph into various weapons, including a gun, which will have never ending bullets. Its bulletproof, fireproof, waterproof, electricity-proof, and any other proof you can think of. With a press of this button, the bracelet will disconnect itself from the nerves and he can take it off and on with ease. Not to mention its light weight. Now the holographicness is kind of artificial looking, so Ferb and I designed this glove that will also morph to whatever his hand morphs to. This hand is also ten times stronger then a regular human hand, so lifting things will be easier. Not to mention how light it is. Now, if the nerves on his arm get damaged, the hand won't work. Make sense?"

The girls stare at him in astonishment.

"All that, in a silly bracelet?" Gretchen asked.

"Pretty much, ya."

"Wow…" Izzy muttered.

Isabella, however, seemed more excited then surprised.

"Lets get Phin healed up so he can try it!" She exclaimed.

Phineas smiled at her enthusiasm and nodded in agreement.

"Now for the tough part… getting him upstairs."

* * *

**hope you enjoyed and REWIEW! :3**


	11. Chapter 11

** Guys I'm sorry it took long to update, but i was grounded... but not anymore! :D**

**Phineas and Ferb belong to Dan and Jeff**

* * *

_Warning: Tiny bit of gore ahead._

It took a while to get Phin fully healed in the Recuperate-or, but when it was finished, he looked as good as ever.

He currently lay in the guest bed while Gretchen checked his wounds.

"Its like he was never in a fight." Gretchen said as she sat up.

"Is his fever down?' Izzy asked.

"Yep, he's very healthy."

"And his hand?" Isabella asked.

"It healed perfectly." Gretchen smiled.

"Great, I'll grab Phineas." With that Isabella walked out.

She found Phineas and Ferb playing Wii at the living room.

"Do boys ever grow up?" She asked jokingly as she walked up to them.

Phineas paused the game and smiled wryly. "Not this boy."

Isabella smirked and crossed her arms.

"Anyways, Phin is fully healed. All you need to do is attach the hand to his wrist."

Phineas pursed his lips and nodded.

"Alrighty then, lets get to it."

Phineas grabbed the object on the table and made his way up the stairs.

Ferb was about to follow when Isabella said, "You know Buford is asleep"

He looked at her curiously.

"And?"

She smiled. "Its almost midnight and Gretchen won't wait forever."

Isabella walked upstairs after Phineas while Ferb stared at her in surprise.

When she reached the room Izzy looked like she was about to puke while Phineas and Gretchen hovered over Phin.

Isabella gave Izzy a questioning look, and Izzy just ran out of the room, her face pale.

"What's with her?"

Neither answered so she walked over.

Now she new why Izzy was about to puke, blood was everywhere and the new hand looked like it was sucking on Phin's arm.

"Oh my g…" Afraid of throwing up dinner, she didn't finish the sentence.

Gretchen stood up and took her bloodied latex gloves off and her mask.

"That should be good, we just need to put him back in the Recuperate-or and he should be fine." She said while tossing the gloves and mask away.

"Oh no you don't." Isabella stepped up.

Gretchen looked at her in surprise.

"You have someone waiting for you downstairs who can't wait to spend time alone with you."

Gretchen caught on and smiled widely, running down the stairs.

Phineas looked at her curiously.

"What was that?"

Isabella sat next to Phineas, avoiding contact with the bloody mess in front of her.

"That, my friend, is love." She answered.

"Love?"

"Yes love. I don't think you two have met." Isabella said with slight exasperation in her voice.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Anyways, we need to get Phin to the Recuperate-or in order for his arm to heal without infection."

"Right." Isabella said meekly while staring at bloody covers.

Phineas smiled.

"You'll be fine."

Isabella rolled her eyes.

"I used to be a Fireside Girl, I'll be more then fine."

Phineas chuckled and they began moving unconscious Phin to the Recuperate-or.

"Why is he so HEAVY?" Isabella wheezed.

"How should… I know?" Phineas gasped.

"Well, you are him." Isabella managed to say.

They set him in the machine and Phineas grew serious.

"We've been through this, I am _nothing_ like him." Phineas said.

Isabella sighed.

"Sorry."

"Its fine."

Phineas closed the machine.

"I'm hungry." He said suddenly.

"Umm, well, there should be some stuff in the fridge."

Phineas nodded and walked downstairs with Isabella in tow.

When he got to the fridge he saw nothing and sighed.

"I'll go to the store." He offered.

"Phineas, we all know what happened last time you went out. Plus Ferb isn't here just in case something does happen to you."

"I'll be fine, I just need to bring a gun with me."

"a gun?! Phineas do you even know how to use one of those?"

Phineas cringed. "It's a process."

"Phineas…"

"I'm not negotiating Isabella." He interrupted. "I'll be fine."

"How about I go instead, Frank doesn't know what I look like."

"Isabella I couldn't stand if anything happened to you."

"And you think I could care less if something happened to you?"

Isabella looked him in the eyes to show him she was serious.

For a second, just for a second, she could see Phineas' obliviousness flee from his eyes and realization seemed to strike him, but then it returned and he just shook his head.

"Like I said, I'll be fine." Phineas walked past Isabella and grabbed one of the pistols sitting on the table.

He loaded it, cocked it, and made sure the safety was switched on.

Isabella had her doubts as Phineas walked out the door, but she new he would use the gun if he had to… at least she hoped.

Phineas paid for the snacks he bought at the local gas station and thanked the cashier.

He walked out the door and into the cold night, his mind wondering off to Isabella.

_Does she like me or not? Ugh why do girls have to be so confusing?_ Phineas thought as he walked down a large ally.

He stuck his hands in his jacket pockets and the cold finally made his fingers tingle.

He suddenly sensed something was wrong, so he gripped the pistol that rested next to his hand.

Feeling chills down his spine, Phineas took the gun out of his pocket and turned around.

Sure enough Frank was standing a few feet away from him, a wry smile plastered on his face.

"Better wipe that smile off your face or I'll o it for you." Phineas growled.

"You're bluffing."

Phineas seemed surprised by that comment and started to fidget.

"What are you talking about?"

Frank cocked his head to the side.

"You wouldn't shoot me, you don't have the guts. I know you're my son in another dimension, but you are nothing like him, maybe even the exact opposite."

"Finally someone who realizes that." Phineas said blankly.

Frank smiled.

"So how is my son doing?"

"Cut the crap, I know you're here just to kidnap me again so you can get to Phin."

"Relax, I only want to know how my son is doing."

Phineas seemed surprised, but kept the gun pointed at the man.

"Why?"

"Believe it or not Phineas, but I care about my son."

"Your right, its hard to believe."

Frank chuckled.

"So, how is he?"

"He's fine."

"You sure? His blood was all over my carpet before you and the rest escaped."

"We got it covered ok? Just leave him alone."

"I will, for now. Thanks for the info Phineas."

With that Frank ran towards Phineas, tripping him and knocking the teen out.

A few minutes later Phineas woke up, still in the ally and Frank nowhere in site.

He stood up and dusted himself off.

He reached into his pocket and sure enough he found a tracking device Frank must have planted when he was unconscious.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Phineas muttered.

He threw the tracker in the trash, picked up the undamaged pistol and walked home.

"Your gonna have to do better then that Frank."

* * *

**WEEEE :3 mkay so enjoy and REWIEW.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok guys here's the next chapter! :)**

**Phineas and Ferb belong to Dan and Jeff**

* * *

Phineas walked back into house with a sour expression on his face and hung up his coat.

He placed the food he bought on the table and looked around the dark and empty kitchen.

"Is it that late?" Phineas muttered to himself.

"Twelve o'clock to be exact." Came a voice from the corner.

Phineas swirled around and saw his alternate self, leaning on the wall, his hands, or… hand, crossed.

"Hey your awake!" Phineas exclaimed quietly.

"Yah, and it feels like an elephant sat on my head."

"Well lucky for you I just bought some Ibuprofen."

Phineas tossed the bottle to Phin who caught it and took some pills.

"So lets see it."

Phin rolled his eyes and unfolded his arms to show a black glove on his left hand.

Phineas walked over and lifted up Phin's hand to his eye level.

He pulled off the glove and examined it.

"Wiggle your fingers." Phineas said.

Phin did as he was told and the hand worked perfectly.

"Are you a doctor now?" Phin commented sarcastically.

Phineas rolled his eyes and smirked, putting the glove.

"Ok, now let me show you something epic."

"I doubt you'll impress me."

"You'd be surprised." Phineas replied with a wry smile.

Phineas pressed a button and the hand started to shift its shape.

Phin's eyes widened as he saw his new hand morph into something he wouldn't have expected.

"A gun?!"

Phineas smiled. "Yep. With unlimited ammo and self cleaning."

"How do I shoot?"

The redhead chuckled. "I'm not going to tell you or you will shoot this kitchen to shreds."

Phin smirked and shrugged.

"Does anyone else know that you're awake and functioning?"

"Only Isabella. When I woke up around eleven I was starving so I came downstairs to get something to eat to find Isabella half asleep at the kitchen table."

Phineas raised his brow and Phin continued.

"She said you went out to get some food and that she was waiting for you. I told her I would wait for you so she can go to sleep, well, after I showed her my new hand."

"She waited up for me?"

Phin nodded. "She really cares for you."

Phineas smiled softly and looked down. "Yah."

There was a small silence between the two until Phin spoke up.

"What did keep you out so late?"

Phineas cringed, hoping to never hear that question.

"Well?"

"Umm. It was a long line?"

Phin rolled his eyes. "Seriously."

"Fine. I met up with Frank in an alley. He wanted to know how you were doing since he found some of your blood on his carpet. I told him you were fine so he knocked me out. I guess I was out for a few hours. When I woke up I checked myself for trackers, and there was one in my pocket, which I got rid of."

"You sure you got rid of all of them?"

"Well, the one's that were on me, but I'm not sure if he put any… in me" Phineas shuttered at the thought.

"I got something for that." Phin walked over to the cabinet where they keep all their weapons and gadgets.

He pulled out a weird looking gadget and turned it on.

He scanned it over Phineas' body and looked at the reading.

"Your good."

Phineas sighed in relief and then yawned.

"I going to bed, help yourself to any of the food."

Phin looked at the food hungrily and started to search through the bags.

Phineas walked up the stares and once he laid on the guest bed, he instantly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Phineas woke up late and decided to chill in bed for a little while longer.

He was about to fall asleep again when he heard the door open quietly and footsteps walk in.

Instead of looking up he just opened his eyes to see a figure facing the other way and the person setting something on the night table.

Phineas sat up without disturbing the other person and he raised a brow.

"Isabella?"

The girl jumped and turned around quickly with a slight smile on her face.

"Phineas! You scared me. You slept through breakfast so I brought up some lunch you can eat when you woke up."

Phineas smiled. "Thanks."

"No prob." She blushed slightly and started to walk out.

Phineas bit his lip, wanting her to stay a little longer.

"Hey Isabella." He called out.

Isabella turned around once more and cocked her head to the side.

"I heard you were waiting up for me last night."

Isabella blushed again and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Well yah. You were out really late and I was worried. I wanted to wait up for you when you got home to see if everything was ok. And if you didn't return I would have went to get you."

"Phin wouldn't have let you."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Phin wouldn't have known."

Phineas chuckled and took the sandwich from the tray that was brought up.

"Speaking of Phin," Isabella started as Phineas ate. "His hand is working perfectly. He keeps trying to activate his gun, but he doesn't know how." Isabella giggled.

Phineas smirked. "Better we not tell him until we get him to a shooting range."

Isabella nodded in agreement.

There was an awkward silence between the two as Phineas chewed slowly and stared at his best friend and Isabella took a sudden interest in the blanket on the bed.

Phineas couldn't help but notice the way her silky midnight hair cupped her flawless face perfectly making her two beautiful blue orbs stand out…

Isabella noticed the way Phineas was staring at her and smiled slightly without looking up.

Phineas saw and blushed madly while almost choking on his sandwich.

"I should go downstairs." Isabella said quietly while standing up.

Phineas nodded, speechless for the first time in forever and Isabella headed out.

His heart was going a million miles per hour as he finished his sandwich, bewildered at what happened.

"What the heck was that?" Phineas muttered to himself.

That new feeling was so weird, yet he wanted to feel it again.

He got out of his bed, and for some reason, it felt like it was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

**YES A LITTLE PHINBELLA! :DDD There is more Phinbells to come, don't worry ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed and REVEIW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**WOW I did two chapters in one day XDDD. I was THAT bored people!**

**Oh and I forgot to add... If any of you guys have a deviantART account, I made a What If group! So feel free to join that.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Phineas got dressed and walked downstairs to see Buford and Ferb playing video games, Baljeet reading, The girls talking, and Phin playing with his new hand which was currently a gun.

The redhead rolled his eyes. "You'll never figure out how to work that thing."

Phin looked up and growled. "Then why don't you show me?"

"Fine. We're going to the shooting range. Who else wants to come with?"

"I'll come." Isabella raised her hand. "Izzy? Gretchen?"

"Oh I wouldn't be able to shoot a gun for my life, I'm fine." Gretchen said with a chuckle.

Izzy bit her lip and shrugged. "I don't know…"

"Come on Iz! It'll be fun! I can show you how to shoot." Phin exclaimed happily… a little too happily.

Phineas chuckled at his love struck alternate self and went to gather more pistols.

"Sure. Why not." Izzy replied and stood up.

"Alright!" Phin smirked and morphed his gun back into a hand.

"Lets get a move on." Phineas smiled.

They walked up to the shooting range and Phineas looked at Phin.

"You have our license right?"

Phin nodded and handed them their own license and walked inside.

They rented a private area so Phin could shoot without anyone staring at his gun.

"I'm not sure how to do this." Izzy commented while looking at the pistol in her hand.

"I'll help." Phin gladly volunteered.

While Phin helped his crush, Phineas and Isabella got ready together.

"Huh. You'd think he would be shooting by now."

Isabella adjusted her safety glasses and loaded her gun. "Well, that what love does to you. You put others before yourself."

Phineas nodded in agreement and cocked his pistol.

He was about to shoot, but then he turned to Isabella with an amused look on his face. "I bet I can hit the bullseye before you."

Isabella smirked slyly. "Your on."

While the to friends had a competition, Phin cocked Izzy's gun for her.

"Now, Get into this position." He said while helping Izzy change her stance and hold on the gun.

Phin reached his arms across and placed his hand on top of her to steady her.

Izzy blushed madly at how close Phin was…

So close she could feel his heart beating fast.

"Ok," He said into her ear. "Now pull the trigger when you're ready."

Izzy nodded slightly and took a deep breath.

She pulled the trigger and was surprised there wasn't much of a kick.

Izzy looked up to see where she shot on the target… she shot right in the middle.

Her eyes widened and Phin smirked.

He put his arms to his side, but Izzy wished he stayed with his arms over her.

"You're a natural." He said with a smirk.

Izzy blushed a little. "Well, you helped."

Phin shrugged. "You will do good on your own now. Its my turn to shoot."

"But don't you need Phineas to tell you how to shoot?"

Phin cringed. "Right."

He angrily walked over to Phineas and Isabella.

"Ha! I won." He heard Isabella say.

"That's only because you were a Fireside Girl." Phineas replied.

"No it is not!" Isabella giggled. "Your just jealous I'm a better shot then you."

"Nuh uh!"

"Yah huh!"

Phin rolled his eyes. "Do you two always act like five year-olds?"

Phineas chuckled.

"So tell me how to shoot this thing. " Phin said while morphing his hand to a gun.

"Oh right. You just need to think of a specific code in your mind."

"Huh?"

Phineas sighed. "I planted a chip specifically in the gun so it will go off every time your recite a code in your mind."

"Ok then, what is the code?"

"Its shoot-one. But lets say you want to shoot more then once, like, five times. Then you think shoot-five."

"So its also an automatic?" Phin asked in surprised.

Phineas smiled proudly. "Yep. You can thank Ferb for that."

"Sweet"

Phin walked over to his own lane and pointed the gun at the target.

Shoot-one. He thought.

With that a bullet exited the chamber and went speeding into the bullseye.

Phin smiled and looked at his gun.

"Awesome."

Meanwhile at the house…

Gretchen sighed in boredom as Ferb won yet another game of Wii.

Ferb saw and set down his remote. "Lets take a break for now."

Gretchen and nodded and moved to go to he bathroom.

The Brit walked over to the kitchen to search for something small to eat.

He spotted the one grocery bag that still hadn't been emptied since Phineas bought it.

Ferb walked over to it and searched for granola bars or something similar.

While searching he came across a small circular object clinging to a cereal box.

He pulled it off and was face-to-face with a blinking red light coming from it.

Ferb closed his eyes and clenched his teeth.

"Crap." He whispered.

What he found was a tracker.

Phineas and everyone else headed home from a fun time at the shooting range.

"I never knew shooting would be so much fun." Izzy commented with a smile.

"Yah, it's a blast when you actually don't have to use it on someone." Phin replied.

"I couldn't have agreed more." Isabella added.

They arrived home and opened the door.

Everyone gasped at the sight before them.

Chairs were broken and tables were turned. Bullets wholes were visible in the couch cushions and the TV was smashed to pieces.

What scared them the most was the blood smears on the tile floor.

Izzy cupped her hand over her mouth. "Gretchen?" She squeaked.

"I'm going to search the place." Phin said solemnly and morphed his hand into a gun.

"What happened?" Isabella asked mostly to herself.

"Frank." Phineas growled.

He walked over to the one table that was still standing.

Phin walked back in and stood next to the girls. "No one is here."

Izzy chocked back tears. "So, Gretchen is gone?"

Phin just bit his lip and set a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Izzy snapped and shoved Phin's hand off her, to his surprise.

"This is all your fault!" She shot at Phin. "If you hadn't found us Gretchen would still be here!"

"Izzy." Phin said with an unusually calm voice.

He set his hands on her shoulders to steady and stared into her tear filled eyes.

"We'll get Gretchen and the rest back just like we did with Phineas."

Izzy nodded and dug her face into Phin chest and cried.

Phin just hugged her close and rubbed her back.

Phineas turned his attention away from them and to the box that was set neatly on the standing table.

On the lid of the box was a note that said:

_I never thought you were stupid Phineas._

Phineas narrowed his eyes and took the lid off to reveal a bomb that was counting down.

It was currently on 7.

"Everyone get out!" Phineas shouted.

He grabbed Isabella's arm and shot out of the house with Phin and Izzy not far behind.

3…

2…

1…

The explosion was so big knocked the four off their feet and made their ears ring loudly.

Phin was the first to sit up and checked to see if Izzy was alright.

"I'm fine. A slight headache, but fine." Izzy said while holding her head.

Phin nodded and helped her up.

Phineas and Isabella stood and looked at the now destroyed house.

"What are we going to tell Gretchen's parents?" Izzy wondered.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now we have some people to save." Phineas said while dusting himself off.

"How?" Isabella asked.

"We have plenty off ammo and guns." Phineas pointed out. "And you saved me before, just do the same thing you did."

"Ya. But the warehouse while be heavily guarded because of the last break in." Phin commented.

"There has to be another way to get in there without raising an alarm."

"Well, there are some vents we can crawl through."

Phineas smiled. "That'll do."

* * *

**Congrats to the people who guessed that Frank planted another tracker! XD You all get virtual knuckle bumps**

**Ok I decided to answer reviews on here... it just seems easier to me... so here I go with the reviews from chapter 12:**

**iheartphinbella05: Yes Phinbella! Yayness :D haha you were correct about that XD good job**

**BlueWhitePheonix: Your last reveiw was weird, but I like weird X3 Thanks for the compliments and yah That kind of hand is impossible... That's what I like about writing, you can make anything happen :) AND its Phineas and Ferb so that makes the impossible even more possible (like you said) Please keep reviewing! I love it when people review, wether good or bad comments (or random XD) **

**Ok so thats it :3 hope you enjoyed and REVEIW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**ACK! Sorry i took so long! I feel really bad and I probably have a lot of haters XD I'll probably have more after this chapter! XD**

**Iheartphinbella05: haha XD That happens to me a lot, sometimes when I'm watching a show I will predict something before it happens, and when it does I'm like 'XD'**

**Piano-Man aka PhinbellaFanatic: so basically Phin's hand is a hologram, which will allow it to morph into multiple things. Get it?**

**Robot Wolf 26Z: I hope that's a good thing! :D**

**Rosebubbles1234: YES! Frank shall pay XD (especially what he does in his chap! OOP! I said to much!)**

**sonicboy678: Oh its more then just another side quest my friend!**

**Dinosaur-Fun: I have no idea what that means, but I hope its something good!**

**Lightbow: Oh gosh randomness XD/ And here it is! :D**

**Sorry for all the mistakes! it was too long for me too look over every detail I have gotta go! **

**Anyways... i don't own Phineas and Ferb!**

* * *

Phin parked the car he had stolen about 3 blocks away from Frank's warehouse where Ferb, Gretchen, Buford and Baljeet were being kept against their will.

Thee redhead turned to his alternate self and saw a terrified look on his face as well as clutching to his seat with his life.

Phin gave Phineas an irritated and confused stare. "What?"

"You are never driving for us again." Came Phineas' reply.

Phin rolled his eyes and unbuckled his seat belt. "I wasn't that bad." He muttered.

"Yes you were." Isabella stepped in.

Phin grunted and folded his arms.

"Guys," Izzy started. "Lets focus kay? Cuz I would really like to get my friend back."

"Izzy is right." Phineas said. "We should get going."

"Whoa hey guys, we need to think this plan through thoroughly before we get in there." Phin pointed out.

"Why thoroughly?" Asked Phineas.

"Because I plan for this to be the last time visiting this place."

Isabella raised a brow. "Meaning?"

"I want to take care of my dad, today." Phin turned to the three teenagers staring at him in surprise, and by his expression they could tell he was dead serious.

"Today?" Izzy asked cautiously.

"Yes."

"The sooner the better I guess." Phineas said doubtfully.

"Right. So when you say mean 'take care of him' you mean exposing him and getting him thrown in jail right?" Isabella asked with narrowed eyes.

"Uh… yes?" Phin answered nervously, scratching his ear.

"HA! You're lying! Phineas scratches his ear when he lies."

"He does?" Phin let his hand fall.

"I do?"

"Ya. Phin, seriously. Haven't you done enough killing already?"

Phin scrunched his nose as if smelling something foul. "Its not like I'm a full fledged murder like you think I am Isabella. If you knew me for at least half my life you would have known that."

"Well, I've known him for half my life." She pointed to Phineas. "And you two are literally the same."

"I'm nothing like him." Both boys said at the same time.

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Whatever, can we just get back to the subject here?"

"Yes PLEASE!" Izzy replied irritably.

"You're the one that started this." Phin muttered.

"Just shut up!" Isabella yelled while pulling her hair.

"I've had enough of you Isabella!" Phin sneered.

"The feeling is mutual!" Isabella replied.

"AHH! I could just strangle you right now!"

"Go ahead! Lets see what happens!"

Phin was about to launch at Isabella, but he got pinned to his seat by Phineas.

"Touch her and die." Phineas growled.

Everyone looked at the redhead in surprise, and then Phin pushed him off. "Whatever."

"So… the plan?" Phineas asked, trying to avoid the awkwardness that was building up.

Phin looked away. "We should split up and-"

"Wait let me stop you there." Isabella interrupted, earning a glare from Phin. "Splitting up isn't the best idea, since Frank is probably expecting us."

"That's exactly why we split up, Frank would think we would stick together."

Isabella nodded, finally agreeing and motioning for Phin to continue.

"Two of us should go to the cells and find the rest of the gang, while the other two find Frank and take him down."

"Sounds reasonable." Izzy said.

"Sounds like a plan." Phineas added with a smile.

"So can we go now?" Isabella asked.

Phin nodded and they all hopped out of the car and grabbed their gear from the back.

He handed each of them a pistol equipped with a silencer and had an automatic machine gun also equipped with a silencer.

"Why do you get the big gun?" Isabella furrowed her brows.

Phin smirked. "Because I have more experience."

Isabella rolled her eyes and they headed towards the back of the warehouse, where the main vent was located.

They rounded the corner and saw two guards pacing around the back.

Phin motioned the three to stay put and he disappeared around the corner.

The three watched as Phin came out of no where and snapped a guys neck quietly, not disturbing the other guard, who's back was facing Phin.

Phin walked up to him quietly, his hand morphing into a knife (remember Phin's hand can morph into more then just a gun). He quickly forced the knife over the man's throat and slit it.

He came back and saw Izzy's face buried in Phineas' shirt, not wanting to see Phin murder.

Phin looked down shamefully and caught Isabella's eyes. Instead of seeing anger, like we would have expected, he saw sympathy in her eyes, and forgiveness.

He half smiled gratefully and waved his hand for them to follow.

They made their way over to the main vent, which was bolted shut.

Phin morphed his hand into a screwdriver and started working on the vent. "This hand is really useful." He muttered.

Phineas, taking that as a thank you, smiled and said, "Your welcome."

Phin rolled his eyes and pulled the vent cap away. "Alright, so I think Isabella and Izzy should go towards the cells where the gang should be located, while me and Phineas will find my dad."

Phineas cringed. "You sure its safe for the girls to go alone?"

Isabella looked at her friend in surprise. "Phineas, I'm pretty capable of taking care of myself."

"Right, right. Sorry."

"Anyways." Phin said, catching their attention again and pulling out a piece of paper out of his backpack. "I have a map of the ventilation system, courtesy of Baljeet's Laptop that I found rummaging through the remains of the house. Apparently its bomb proof."

Phineas raised his brows. "Wow, me and Ferb have to do something like that."

"Stay on topic." Isabella reminded him.

"Right."

Phin looked at the two and continued. "Izzy, you and Isabella go straight all the way until you reach the end, and then you take a right and there should be a drop that should lead you to the vents right above the cell room. This grappling hook will help you go down the vents smoothly and quietly."

"How did you get a grappling hook?" Isabella asked.

"The bag I took to the shooting range was also my professional spy kits, so I have all kinds of interesting gadgets in here. Anyways, You two girls should get a move on. When you get to the gang and break them out I want you to take the vents out of here. Me and Phineas and hopefully Frank in our custody, will meet you back at the car in one hour. If we don't come back in a hour, then something has gone wrong and I want you to take all the weapons out from the back and advance."

Izzy started getting nervous. "You mean something bad could go wrong?"

Phin looked down. "Possibly, but lets think positive." He motioned to the vents and looked at the girls. "Ladies first."

Isabella rolled her eyes and looked at Phineas. "Be careful ok?"

Phineas smiled. "Same goes to you."

The girl seemed to be hesitating about something, making Phin impatient.

"Go already!"

Being rushed by Phin, Isabella quickly pulled Phineas close and quickly kissed on the lips.

Phineas froze up, and Isabella climbed into the vent before he could have a reaction, with Izzy not far behind.

The two girls crawled down the vent, Isabella still surprised at what she had just done.

"Want to talk about it?" Izzy asked from behind her.

Isabella snapped out of her thinking and shook her head. "Not really."

Izzy just nodded and they continued in silence until they reached the drop. Isabella took out the grappling hook and took a deep breath.

"Have you ever done this before?" Izzy asked.

"Nope, but there's always a first for everything." Isabella replied.

Isabella climbed down into the vent, ready to attach the grapple to the steal, but she slipped and started falling down.

Izzy gasped and tried to reach for her alternate's hand, but she missed.

Isabella, coming out of her state of panic, aimed the grappling hook above and shot it.

It hooked onto the vent and the girl stopped abruptly just above the next level of vents.

"Are you ok?" Isabella called down quietly.

"Ya, My arm probably sprained, but no biggie." Isabella answered and dropped herself. "Ok now slide down."

Izzy complied and slowly climbed down the rope and dropped next to Isabella, who was holding her arm.

"You sure your ok?"

Isabella only nodded and pulled down the grappling hook. They started crawling down the ventilation system until they reached a large vent opening.

Izzy watched as her alternate self rummaged through her small backpack full of gadgets Phin had given them.

Isabella pulled out a laser pointer and cute around the vent. When the vent opening was freed it fell, but Isabella caught if before it could hit the ground, which would result in a large noise.

She pushed it aside and poked her head down to see if there were any guards patrolling where they were.

Isabella saw nothing but a few cameras, which she quickly took out with her laser.

She and Izzy dropped to the ground to find all of the cells empty.

"Crap! Their not here!" Isabella growled, clenching her fists.

"Maybe they're being held in one of those rooms." Izzy suggested, pointing to a hallway full of doors.

The girls made their way down and peeked through each window on the doors to see no one.

Isabella started getting discouraged until they reached a room with screens showing all corners of the warehouse.

"They security room!" Izzy exclaimed quietly.

"And no one is in there." Isabella said with a sly smile.

They opened the door and closed it quickly, locking it.

"Keep watch while I search where the gang is being held." Isabella ordered.

Izzy nodded and looked out the window, keeping an eye out for any of Frank's men.

Isabella looked at the screens and watched as they changed to different rooms, searching for any clues that their friends where there.

"Anything?" Izzy asked, not removing her eyes from the window.

"No." Isabella answered. "Wait! There they are!"

Izzy ran over and Isabella froze the screen on their friends, who were being held in a strangely familiar room.

"Frank's office!" Izzy pointed out.

"Ugh, that's all the way on the top floor!" Isabella groaned.

"How about I stay here and guide you through it so you can avoid the guards better."

"Perfect idea, here take this." Isabella handed Izzy an earpiece and placed anther one in her own ear. "We'll communicate through these."

Izzy nodded and sighed. "I hope Phin and Phineas are having better luck."

The two boys had just made it out of the vents, and are now hiding in a closet, planning their next move.

Phin was talking about something, when he noticed Phineas was being unusually silent, and he new why.

"Want to talk about it?"

Phineas looked at his counter part and sighed. "We have more important things to worry about right now.

Phin nodded slowly and turned his attention back to the map of the warehouse. "My dad is probably in his office."

"Probably."

"The hallway from here to the elevator should be pretty clear, so lets get a move on before it gets crowded."

Phineas nodded slightly.

Phin rolled his eyes. "If your going to be like this the whole time then maybe we should abort mission."

Phineas' eyes widened and he shook his head roughly. "No! Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About Isabella?"

"Yah…"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Phin rolled his eyes once again. "You found out she likes you, a LOT, so do you like her back?"

Phineas was about to say something, but blushed and shook his head. "We have something more important to so then to talk about how I feel. Lets just go."

Phin looked at Phineas and nodded.

They made their way out of the closet and through the empty hall, taking out cameras on the way there.

Phin pressed the elevator's 'up' button and waited impatiently.

When it finally arrived they were relieved to find no one in it. They went in quickly and pressed the button for the top floor.

As they waited Phineas looked at his alternate self and sighed. "Yah, I like her back."

Phin looked at the boy next to him, surprised. "Really?"

"Y-yah." Phineas rubbed the back of his neck, a large blush covering his cheeks.

"You should tell her when we get out of here."

Phineas smiled and nodded.

There was more silence until Phin spoke up. "D-do you think then I might have a chance with Izzy?"

Phineas smirked at Phin. "Of course. You just need to tell her."

Phin nodded, and they finally reached the top floor.

They hid behind the elevator doors when they spotted some guards walking around the hallway, talking to each other about football or something.

Phin quickly morphed his hand into a pistol equipped with a silencer and shot them both.

They made their way down the hall and turned to where the door to Frank's office was.

They opened the door quickly and pointed their guns all around the room, ready to fire, but the room was empty.

Phin cursed and looked around the room. "Great, now we have to scour the whole place looking for him!" With that, he closed the door and Phin stomped away.

Little did he know that Frank was in the room hiding with a sly smile on his face.

Phineas followed behind him, looking out for people since Phin wasn't.

They suddenly came across a steal door that was locked and had no window.

Phin raised a brow and walked up to it, shooting the lock with his hand pistol.

He opened the door and found a room that looked exactly like Frank's office, with Ferb and the rest of the gang tied up and gagged.

"What the heck?" Phin exclaimed. "Why does this room look exactly like Frank's office?"

"Who cares." Phineas replied obliviously. "Lets get these guys and the girls out of here." He started untying Ferb.

"But what about my dad?"

"We can take care of him another time. As you can see the mission didn't go as planned, and we need to get out of here as fast as we can."

Phin nodded reluctantly and helped untie the rest of them.

"You should be there Isabella." Izzy said through the earpiece.

"Ok, I see the door, keep watch and tell me if any guards are coming.

"O-" Suddenly the line went Fuzzy/

"Izzy? Izzy?" Isabella took out her earpiece and looks at it. She then looked at the camera and saw it moving, which meant Izzy was still in there and safe.

Isabella proceeded forward and opened the door. She ran in and was surprised to see no one was in the room.

She heard the door close behind her and turned around slowly to see Frank holding a high tech pistol pointed at her.

"Well done." He said with a smile. "You have fell right into my trap."

"You mean you planned all of this?!" Isabella growled.

"Of course, I'm not the idiot you take me for. I made a replica of this room, where I kept your friends. Soon I'll have you all in custody and my son back in my hands."

"Pu-lease, They will never fall for any more of your tricks." Isabella sneered, but was quickly silenced when Frank prodded the gun closer to her chest.

She gulped, hoping everyone else was all right and everything would turn out good in the end.

Phin and everyone else ran towards the cells, pushing passed random workers and taking down guards.

They reached the basement and split up to look through all the doors.

Phin, wanting to get out of here as fast as he can, caught a glimpse of black hair in the security room.

He opened the door and grabbed the girl's arm tugging her out and running out, telling everyone he had found them.

Soon everyone was out the door and rounded the corner to catch their breath.

"That went different then what I had expected." Phin panted.

"No kidding." Baljeet wheezed.

Everyone could tell Izzy was trying to say something, but she was still breathing too hard to say anything.

While everyone had eyes on her, Phineas took a head count. Then realization struck him and he blurted, "Isabella is missing!"

Izzy finally gasped for air. "That's what I was trying to say, Isabella went in search for you guys, and I lost her when she went into Frank's office."

"But we were in Frank's office and no one was there." Phin pointed out. "We found a room that looked just like Frank's office where they were kept.

Phineas' eyes widened. "Isabella is still in there! We have to go back!"

"No Phineas, we have everyone else out safe, we need to get out of here. We can come back, with more weapons.

"No! we have to go back now!" Phineas turned around and was about to walk inside when he heard Phin's hand morph and Izzy gasp.

"Phineas you are NOT going back in there!"

Phineas turned around to see Phin's gun pointed at him. The redhead growled and took out his own gun and pointed it at Phin, surprising everyone.

* * *

*Phineas pauses the story*

Phineas: Whoa! wait stop the story!

Dalli: Hey! It was just getting good!

Phineas: Why am I so out of character?

Dalli: Does it matter?!

Phineas: Yes, yes it does.

Dalli: GAH! why do you have to be so difficult!

Phineas: Just answer the question.

Dalli: Because you don't want to leave your best friend in the freakin warehouse with a psycho! And Phin was being really selfish!

Phin: I HEARD THAT!

Dalli: PUT A SOCK IN IT AND LET ME FINISH!

Phin: YOUR GOING TO REGRET SAYING THAT!

Dalli: I DON'T CARE!

*Dalli resumes the story*

* * *

"Yes I am!"

"Guys this is ridiculous! Put the guns down!" Izzy scolded, but it was no use.

"No! I am not putting this down until Phineas thinks rationally!"

"PHIN! HOW WOULD YOU REACT IF IZZY WERE TRAPPED INSIDE THERE! WE ALL KNOW YOU LOVE HER! WELL, I LOVE ISABELLA! AND I AM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT HER!"

Izzy's eyes widened an so did Phin's.

Phineas was also surprised at himself, but his serious expression didn't falter.

Phin finally sighed. And morphed his hand back. "Then we better get in there."

Phineas let out a sigh of relief and pointed his gun down, hands shaking. "Lets go get Isabella."

Isabella's back was against the wall, Frank a few feet a way, staring daggers into the girl's eyes.

The teenager had been telling how Phin had changed and now hated his dad in order to play with Frank's mind, and it was working.

"Phin has turned. He wants you dead, and said so himself."

Frank growled. "He doesn't know what he's saying."

"You sure? Because he looked pretty determined to me."

"Just stay quiet, I need to think."

"What now? Did I finally break into your tiny little brain?"

"I said shut up!" Pointing the gun at her once again

Isabella hid her smirk. She was about to say something else, but the door burst open.

Frank was surprised and tensed up, resulting his hand to tense and for him to pull the trigger, sending a bullet straight towards Isabella.

* * *

**MWAHAHA! I'm so evil! *dodges rotten fruit and throwing knives* See ya next chapter! X'D**

**hope you enjoyed and REVEIW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh my gosh! What if is coming to a close! D: but not to worry, I plan on making a sequel ;)**

**Something SHOCKING happens in this chapter! :D so read on!**

**Phineas and Ferb belong to Dan and Jeff**

* * *

Everything seemed to play in slow motion when the bullet exited the chamber.

The boom of the gun was deafening because of the small room they were in, and Phineas could hear nothing but the ring in his ears.

He watched in shock when Isabella's eyes widened as the bullet made contact with her skin. She tumbled back a little bit before letting out a painful gasp and crumbling to the ground like a rag doll.

Everyone screamed Isabella's name, but they could not be heard because of the side affect of the loud boom. But one voice cracked through the deafening barrier, and it was Phineas'. He cried out for his best friend, seeing her crash to the ground, blood already escaping from her wound.

His eyes didn't leave his helpless neighbor as Ferb and Buford tugged the gun out of Frank's hand, who was equally surprised at what he had just done. The two teenage boys held him down just in case he could get his bearings before anyone else.

Izzy and Gretchen had already started crying the friend they had made on this dangerous journey.

And Phin… it was the first time he had ever been so shocked and saddened in his lifetime. His eyebrows raised and his mouth gaping, he was frozen in place. His eyes were as shocked as his expression, but there was also a new flame of anger burning in them. But that flame was not as big as his counter part's. The fire in Phineas' eyes kept building as he saw Isabella take another painful breath.

Finally the motions sped up and Phineas could hear so he cried out one again. "ISABELLA!" He ran over to her with the others not far behind.

He knelt beside the girl, her pupils tiny and her breath hitching from the adrenaline rushing through her veins, only to make her loose more blood.

As Phin watched in horror, his eyes caught his father's, and his blood started boiling. He charged at his father and surprisingly picked him up by the collar.

Frank's cold eyes narrowed as he saw his speechless son. "Its not my fault." The man spat.

Phin's mouth twisted into a scowl. "Its always your fault." He brought his fist p and punched his father in the nose.

Frank cried out and fell back onto the ground, holding his nose, and Phin took the gun lying on the ground and pointed it as well as his own hand pistol at his father to keep him still.

_Shoot._ Said a small voice in Phin's head. _This is what you've been waiting for, so SHOOT!_

Phin cringed as the voices grew louder. His hand gripped the gun harder, trying to pull the trigger.

But he couldn't.

Over with the others, Phineas' tears started pouring down his face. Realization hit him and he looked up. "We need to stop the bleeding!" He cried out. "Phin! Give me your jacket!"

Phin looked over at his alternate self. "But I like this jacket…"

"I don't care! Please!"

Phin looked down and quickly took off his black jacket without taking his eyes off Frank.

He through his jacket to Phineas, who quickly pressed it on Isabella's wound, earning a painful squeak from the girl. "It's going to be alright Isabella." He whispered. "I won't lose you."

Isabella looked in Phineas' eyes, and he could tell the pain had caught up with her adrenaline. She looked so scared. "Ph-Phine-"

"Don't talk." Phineas interrupted gently. "It'll only make it hurt more."

Isabella nodded slightly and coughed, her tears staining her flawless cheeks.

Baljeet made his way over to them and cringed.

Phineas saw that and became more concerned. "What?"

"It has hit her right shoulder as you can see, which is better then the stomach, where you would most definitely hit one of your organs, but…"

"But what?"

"It could have possibly hit her subclavian artery, which means she will die if we don't get her to the hospital NOW."

"Then lets wrap it up!" Phin yelled.

Phineas looked over at Phin and Frank. When his eyes landed on Frank, they narrowed.

All emotion besides anger escaped his body, and he stood up. Everyone watched him as he walked over to Phin.

The redhead was angry, no, furious at the man sitting by his feet. Without warning, he grabbed the high tech gun from Phin's hands and gripped it tightly.

"Um Phineas?" Phin started. "What are you-" He didn't finish as he saw Phineas point the gun at Frank, his face devoid of any emotion.

Fran's eyes widened. "Y-your bluff-bluffing." He stuttered.

Phineas paused. Was he bluffing? Did he really want to do this? Without thinking any more, he muttered. "Not this time."

Another loud nose filled the room and the bullet went flying towards Frank.

The man didn't even have to blink as the bullet broke through his skull and struck his brain. As if the bullet felt Phineas' furry, it kept going and exited through the back of Frank's head. The man's blood splattered everything near it as he fell to the ground, motionless.

Everyone's eyes were wide and staring at Phineas, so shocked at what he, the supposedly happy-go-lucky guy who wouldn't hurt a fly, had just done.

"Phineas?" Izzy whispered, more shocked then anyone.

Phineas, realizing what he had just done, dropped the gun as he hands began to shake, his eyes wide and eyebrows raised. "I-I… I-"

"It doesn't matter." Phin stepped in. "We need to get out of here now."

As quickly as possible, Ferb ran over to Isabella and picked her up carefully.

"Lets go."

Izzy saw Phineas wouldn't come out of his chocked state alone, so she grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the door with everyone else.

Phineas looked at the dead body, and more tears escaped his watering eyes. "I…I"

"We know Phineas." Izzy said gently, trying to comfort the poor teenager. "We know."

Phin decided to take the lead as they ran out of the room.

It was pure chaos, probably because the people there heard the gunshots. People were running everywhere, but most running into the office room to see what had happened.

Phin shot down the guards that tried to stand In their way, and shoved people aside to get to the exit faster and Isabella to the hospital as soon as possible.

They finally made it out of the building and ran towards the van they had stolen earlier.

Phineas finally gained his bearings and ran to Ferb, who was carrying Isabella.

"Is she ok? Is she loosing too much blood? Will she die? ISABELLA PLEASE BE OK!" Phineas exclaimed.

"She'll be fine." Ferb said. "I promise."

"Don't say promises you can't keep." Phin muttered sadly, earning a glare from almost everyone.

Phineas gulped and opened the door to the car. He hopped in the back and helped Ferb lay Isabella on himself.

Everyone else piled into the car and Ferb drove to the hospital as quickly as possible.

Isabella opened her eyes and looked at Phineas. She still couldn't believe he had killed someone for her.

"You'll be ok Isabella." Phineas whispered. "You have to. I-I love you."

Isabella blinked, wishing she could say something, but she began to feel dizzy, and then everything went black.

"Isabella? Isabella!" Phineas yelled.

"Phineas she just passed out from blood loss, she's not dead." Baljeet reassured.

Phineas nodded and looked back down at Isabella. "Please don't die."

* * *

**SHOCKING! like I said XD Oh Phin, you and your jacket...**

**so hope you enjoyed and REVEIW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for not updating quick ^^; but I want to finish this story before Christmas, so I should be updating faster. I know some of you have been ticked at me for not updating, and I'm sorry.**

**Piano-Man aka PhinbellaFanatic: yes, yes it was u ok thanks for the grammar critique! I keep getting those confused X3**

**FanFrak01: Oh but he did! but I can't say he is proud of doing so...**

**maximum3000: thanks! ^^**

**BlueWhitePheonix: yes, yes it was.**

**sonicboy678: ikr X3**

**99HitKO: um... ok I'll just pretend that didn't hurt my feelings, because forgive and forget right? **

**Lightbow: yayz! u/ sorry for the wait ^^;**

**FlutteringNShy: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner DX**

**Again, sorry for not updating! **

**Phineas and Ferb (c) Dan and Jeff**

* * *

_A five-year-old boy ran through his backyard, chasing after the little girl in front of him. "I'm going to get you!" He laughed._

_"Nuh-uh!" The girl giggled._

_They kept trotting around the big yard until the boy saw a small but noticeable obstacle in the way. "Isabella! Watch out!" He yelled as he came to a stop._

_Isabella tried to stop, but it was too late and she tripped over a large rock. Before she could hit the ground he caught her by the waist and tugged her up._

_"Phineas!" She shouted. "You saved me!"_

_Phineas smiled his signature smile and shrugged. "No sweat Isabella. I won't let anything bad happen to you."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Pinky Promise." They entwined their pinkies and smiled at each other._

_"I won't let anything bad happen to you."_

_"I won't let anything bad happen to you."_

_"I won't let anything bad happen to you."_

_"Pinky Promise."_

_What a lie._

Phineas woke with a start, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead. He wiped it away and allowed his eyes to dilate to find out where he was. A hospital waiting room. He looked to his left and spotted Ferb, Buford, Phin, Izzy and Gretchen all sitting back in separate chairs sleeping. It was pitch black outside and only a few bulbs lit the empty hallways.

He suddenly remembered what had happened not too long ago. Isabella…

Phineas jumped up from the chair, already wide awake, and looked around. He spotted a woman sitting behind a desk, looking like she could use a nap or two.

"Excuse me Miss!" Phineas exclaimed, jogging over to the counter. "Where is my friend being held?"

The woman looked up, major bags under her eyes. "I told you before you went sleep, you won't be able to see her until the surgery is done."

"Surgery?!"

She groaned and rubbed her temples. "Do you remember nothing of last night? Doctor Roberts took her away to remove the bullet from her shoulder; I haven't heard anything from him since. Hey, how did she even get shot anyways?"

Phineas cringed. "Just at the wrong place at the wrong time, ya know?" He rubbed the back of his neck to prevent from scratching his ear.

The woman raised a brow. "Well ok, but your going to have to explain in better detail once the police get here."

"Police?!"

"Yes." She nodded. "A shooting is a serious matter if you haven't noticed. We have no choice but to get the police involved."

This is bad. Phineas thought. What are we going to tell the Danville Police Department? "Well thanks." Phineas said with a wave of his hand. He walked back over to the others and violently shook Phin.

Phin's eyes cracked open and he growled. "Get off me!" He scolded, pushing his alternate self away.

Phineas through his hands up in the air. "The police are going to get involved in this mess! What are we supposed to do?!"

"Shh!" Phin shushed him, pointing behind the redhead's shoulder. Phineas turned around to see the woman at the counter raising an eyebrow at them. He smiled nervously and turned back to Phin.

"Well?"

Phin scrunched his nose. "Well what?"

"What are we gonna do?! We can't just tell the police what happened. If we do, then you'll end up in jail… and so will I!" Phineas almost shouted, starting to shake already, remembering what had happened.

Phin jumped up and shook Phineas by the shoulders to prevent I'm from going into shock. "Get a grip dude! We'll just tell the police we were walking home from a late night movie and there were some robbers! Isabella wouldn't hand over her money so they shot her."

"Sounds believable, but how are we going to explain that you and I and Isabella and Izzy look exactly the same?!"

"I would go as far as 'exactly'" Phin muttered.

"Not my point!" Phineas hissed in exasperation.

"Just tell them we are twins."

"Seriously?"

"Yah…"

"Ugh, you know what fine. Ok." Phineas ran his hand through his hair.

Suddenly the doctor walked out to the waiting room, holding a clipboard. Phineas saw him and immediately ran over to the tired man.

"Well?!"

Doctor Roberts blinked slowly and looked at his clipboard. "Your friend is fine. Although the bullet was extremely close to her Subclavian artery and the large amount of blood loss, not to mention the bullet shattered her clavicle and it didn't pass through her all the way, she'll live."

Phineas sighed in relief and leaned on Phin, who quickly pushed him off.

The doctor raised a brow. "You two look a lot alike-"

"Twins." Both answered half-heartedly.

"Ah. Well, she should be awake, so I'll allow one visitor-"

Before he could finish Phineas ran past him and down the hall, but then stopped in his tracks. "Uh, where is her room?"

Doctor Roberts chuckled. "To the left, last door on the right." Phineas smiled gratefully and followed the man's directions.

"He seems eager." The doctor muttered.

"Yah well, he just figured out that his friend was in love with him, and that he returns her feeling, and then she just got shot. Wouldn't you be eager?" Phin said with a raised brow.

The doctor raised his brows and nodded in agreement.

Phineas opened the door quietly and walked inside to find Isabella with a bandage wrapped around her shoulder and a sling around her arm.

The boy cringed at the sight of her. She looked tired and her hair was a mess, her eyes were bloodshot with dried tears staining her cheeks.

When he closed the door she turned her head towards the redhead and her eyes instantly brightened. "Phineas." She called happily.

"Hi Isabella." Phineas breathed a sigh of relief to find her ok.

"How are you doing?" She asked as he sat at beside the bed, recalling what had happened yesterday.

"Still a little shocked, but fine. But I should be asking you that."

"Well… I'm alive, but my shoulder hurts like heck."

"Really? Let me grab the doctor."

Isabella touched Phineas' arm with her uninjured hand. "No its ok Phineas." She said.

Phineas nodded hesitantly and sat back down.

"How are the others doing?" She asked as she set her hand down.

"They're fine, just sleeping. Although Gretchen is a little depressed when Izzy told her about the house."

"Oh right…"

"You know, maybe I can bring Ferb here and we can build Gretchen and her parents a new and better house! Oh ya I can see it now…" He started rambling about a new possible invention he could make to help build the house in less then a day, and possibly get it done before Gretchen's parents arrive home.

Isabella giggled, making the redhead's rambling cease. "What?" Phineas asked with curious eyes of a ten year old.

"Your acting like yourself again, it makes me feel a lot better."

Phineas smiled and shrugged sheepishly. "Glad I could help."

There was a silence and Isabella tore her eyes away from his, starting to mess with her hair. "Gah, I probably look like a hobo." She muttered.

"No, you look beautiful." When Phineas said those words, he and Isabella stiffened up and blushed madly.

"Thanks." Isabella practically whispered, letting her hand fall to her side. She suddenly sighed. "Phineas… about the kiss yesterday-"

"Isabella its fine." Phineas interrupted.

"No, If you think that was too quick then I under-"

"Really Isabella, I liked it." He blurted out.

Isabella froze and slowly turned her surprised eyes towards his. "Y-you did?"

Phineas gulped, but nodded quickly just like a kid would.

She blushed madly again, a small smile creeping onto her face. "Did… you like it enough to do it again?"

Phineas understood where she was getting at so he smiled shyly. "Well…. Umm… Uhh… yes…"

Isabella's smiled widened and both started to lean in slowly, in the making they both closed their eyes and their lips found their way to make contact, making both hearts speed up. Isabella put her uninjured hand on Phineas' cheek and Phineas did the same with both his hands to her.

"Well well well…" A voice cam from behind them.

They both snapped back to their original positions and turned towards Phin leaning on the door, arms crossed and a smug smile across his face.

* * *

(Dalli stops writing) Dalli: Phin! I hate you!

(Phin walks into the room) Phin: What did I do now?!

Dalli: You interrupted a Phinbella kiss!

Phin: It's not my fault! You're the one writing!

Dalli: I still hate you!

Phin: I don't care!

Dalli: ... lol I just kidding. I love you! (Dalli hugs Phin)

Phin: Why me…

* * *

Phineas and Isabella's faces grew as red as a tomato. Phin saw their faces and chuckled. "Bout time."

"Now its yours and Izzy's turn." Phineas countered, an equally smug smile growing on his face.

Phineas grew serious and coughed. "Anyways," He muttered, trying to avoid that subject. "We have some bad news… Gretchen's parents have arrived."

Phineas' eyes widened. "You mean here?! At the hospital?!"

Phin raised a brow. "Where else moron, their house is burned to the ground!"

Phineas gave him an unimpressed look while Isabella cringed and muttered, "This cannot end well."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Phinbella fluffiness! :D **

**Like I said I'll try to finish the story before Christmas.**


	17. Chapter 17

**0_0 I forgot to figgin post this chapter on Fanfiction. STUPID ME I'M SORRY GUYS! well at least I fit two chapters in one!**

**Robot Wolf 26Z: yush ideedy X3**

**Piano-Man aka PhinbellaFinatic: Lol. sounds like a plan!**

**FanFicCriTicTheThird: I'm glad you enjoyed it! And don't worry, I plan on writing again ;)**

**LightBow: yes X'3/ I know D: Christmas came faster then expected and I'm pretty busy!**

**BlueWhitePhoenix: Fluffiness is epic! ^^ No I don't think you forgot. Glad you liked it!**

**Mega T22: THANK YOU :'D omigosh I didn't think my writing was that good! You really encouraged me thank you!**

**Quanktumspirit: Yes, its coming quickly isn't it, there isn't a lot to write left so I should be able to finish. Ah, why don't you read and find out :3**

**Enough waiting! Onto the story! Phineas and Ferb are owned by Dan and Jeff**

* * *

"Stay here!" Phineas directed Isabella.

She scoffed. "Like I would go anywhere."

Phin and the redhead ran out of the hospital room, leaving the girl alone to entertain herself. "Wait! Phineas!" Phin stopped him. Phineas turned around and waited for his alternate self to speak. "What are we going to tell Gretchen's parents about the second Isabella? They'll believe that you and me are twins, but not Izzy and Isabella!"

"Lets just not show Gretchen's parents Isabella, ok?" Phin nodded and the two continued down the hallway back to the waiting room.

They got to the room to see two cops along with the gang and Gretchen's parents.

"Gretchen please tell us what is going on!" Her mother almost yelled, concern written all over her face. "Why are you at the hospital, why do you have so many cuts on you, and WHY IS OUR HOUSE DETROYED?!"

"Please calm down ma'am." One of the cops said.

"I-I…" Gretchen tried, but her tongue was tied.

"We're at the hospital because one of our friends got shot." Izzy stepped in. "When me and Gretchen heard about the shooting, we rushed to the hospital and forgot to turn of the gas on the stove because we were cooking something. The fireplace was also on because the, um… heater broke in the house and we got cold. When the gas reached the fire… um I guess there was a reaction and, boom…"

The gang stared at the girl in astonishment because of how she thought of a story so quickly.

"Umm yah." Gretchen finished, turning back to her parents.

"I see." Her mom muttered. "But that still doesn't cut it for where we have to go now. We have nothing Gretchen."

"I'm sorry Mom." Gretchen chocked, trying not to cry.

"Oh honey." Her mom pulled her into a hug.

The two officers turned to Phineas and his 'twin' and gave them seriously expressions. "We would like you two to tell us about the shooting."

Phineas bit his lip as he froze up and Phin tried to act natural. "Of course." He obliged. "So, me and my friends went to see a movie, and once we got out a man robbed us, but one of our friends didn't give up her money, so he shot her and ran."

"Did you get a good look at the man?" One of the two men asked.

"N-no." Phineas stepped in. "He was wearing a ski mask."

"I see. Well, we're going to talk to your friend who was hospitalized if you don't mind."

Phineas' eyes widened. _Isabella doesn't know the fake story we made up, we'll get busted for sure!_ "Wait!" The redhead yelled, making the two cops turn in surprise. "Umm… she is sleeping, and before she went to sleep she said she didn't want to be woken. So you should wait so she can cooperate fully."

One of the cops gave him a reluctant look, but sighed. "Alright. She has till morning. We'll be back then." With that they returned to Gretchen's parents to help them with sleeping arrangements.

"That was close." Phineas sighed in relief. Phin nodded and they both returned to Isabella's room with Izzy following.

"So what happened?" Isabella asked as the three walked in.

"Gretchen's parents are finding living arrangements and the Police interrogated us! It's been a rough night." Phineas groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll say." Isabella responded.

"So, the cops are probably going to ask you questions, and the story is that we left the movie theaters and someone robbed us, you wouldn't give him your money so he shot you."

"Why do I have to be the idiot of the story?" Isabella sighed.

"'Cuz you're the idiot that got shot." Phin pointed as he crossed his arms.

Isabella looked like she was about to jump out of the bed and kill Phin on the spot, but Izzy stepped in. "Anyways…" she chimed.

"Right. So repeat the story Isabella." Phineas said.

"Phin kidnapped me like the moron he is and then he changed his mind about being a murder and-"

"Not that story!" Phin growled.

Isabella let a sly smile crawl on her face. "Oh what, did that bother you?"

"Isabella focus." Phineas pleaded.

She sighed, not able to disobey Phineas. "We were at a movie, and when we were walking home a thug came, and me being a 'idiot' didn't give him my money and he shot me."

"Great." Phineas sighed. He sat in the chair next to the hospital bed and rested his head on it. "I'm so tired."

"Then sleep." Isabella pointed.

"But I have to watch out for you." Phineas mumbled into the blankets, already half asleep.

Isabella smiled as a small blush radiated her cheeks. "I'll be fine, if Phin tries to shoot me then I'll just us punch him in his ridiculous shaped face."

"ISABELLA!" Phin shouted, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. "ENOUGH WITH ME AND SHOOTING!"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Don't shoot her Phin." Phineas muttered, probably not even paying attention to what is happening.

Phin smirked. "No promises."

"PHIN!" Everyone screamed.

"Fine, fine! I won't."

Izzy shook her head and tugged Phin to the door. "I'll just stab her." He muttered.

Isabella heard that and took the empty cup on her nightstand, chucking it and hitting Phin in the head.

Phin yelped and stared daggers at Isabella before being pulled out of the room. Isabella giggled and looked down at the redhead, who was already sleeping. The girl yawned, stroking Phineas' fiery red hair. "I guess I should take a nap too." She murmured and laid her head down on the pillow. "Night Phineas." She whispered. "I love you."

Phin and Izzy walked back into the waiting room to see Gretchen in tears and her father rubbing his temples. "Gretchen what's wrong?!" Izzy asked as she ran to her friend.

"We are moving into my sisters house." Gretchen's mom stepped in, a sad expression on her face. "Its not far from here, in fact its in Danville… but my sister's place is small and the only extra bedroom she has is also small, meaning Gretchen would most likely have to sleep on the couch and you… she won't have room for."

Izzy's eyes widened. "You mean, I won't live with you guys?"

"I'm sorry Izzy." Gretchen cried as the ginger-head hugged her friend tightly.

Izzy's face was frozen in shock. "I understand. But where am I going to stay?"

Gretchen's mom bit her lip. "We are arranging a foster home for-"

"Oh no you don't!" I strong voice came from behind. Everyone turned around to see a redheaded woman with her hands on her hips.

"Candace?!" Phin exclaimed.

She walked over to Phin and grabbed his collar. Phin's eyes widened and he was pulled off the ground and his sister growled at him. He had never been scared of someone before. "YOU! I get a call from the freaking police saying my dad was shot down! And then I get a call that my brother and his loser friends are at the hospital! What is wrong with you!"

"I… um… I…" Phin stuttered, speechless.

Izzy was surprised at Phin's newfound fear… his sister. Candace growled again and she dropped her brother and he stumbled away. "And you." She pointed to Izzy, who grew stiff. "You are living with me."

The girl's eyes widened. "What?"

"Foster homes are the worst place for a teenager and you've been through enough already. Besides, there is enough room in the house and I'm sure Jeremy wouldn't mind."

"Your married?!" Phin exclaimed. "Why didn't I know?"

"For obvious reasons." Candace scoffed, hands on her hips.

"So wait. You would take me in?" Izzy asked.

Candace's eyes softened. "Of course. You'd be like the sibling I wish I had."

Phin crossed his arms at that remark, but didn't dare to anger his sister.

"I don't know what to say." Izzy whispered.

"Well, thanks wouldn't be too much to ask for." Candace muttered.

"Thank you!" The girl screamed, hugging Candace as tight as she could.

"Yes, thank you." Gretchen's mom said with a sigh of relief. "Now we know she would be in good hands."

Candace smiled and returned the hug Izzy gave her. The woman sighed. "Ok now get off."

Around 12 o'clock in the afternoon, Gretchen and her family went to go to her aunt's house, and Izzy and Candace left to move Izzy into the redhead's house. The rest of the gang waited for Isabella, who was talking to the police, and after that she would be let go.

Phineas paced slowly around the room while the rest of the gang watched him. Suddenly the entrance doors to the hospital burst open and Baljeet walked in. Phin jumped up from his seat and rushed to the Hindi. "Where have you been?!" Phin almost yelled.

"Calm down." Baljeet sighed, and then smiled. "It is all gone."

"What's all gone?" Phin asked, confused as ever.

"Our files your father kept of us on his main computer. I snuck into the warehouse when it was cleared out and erased Buford, you and me from the computer files. They will not be able to find anything about us in there, so as of now, we are no longer fugitives."

Phin's eyebrows rose. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

A smile grew on his face. "So now I can wipe the slate clean and start a new life."

"Yes indeed."

Phin ran his hand through his hair, taking in the shock. "So its over?" Phineas asked. Baljeet nodded and the redhead sighed. "Finally. I don't know if could have taken any more of this."

"Yah, and you and Isabella can finally get your butts out of here." Phin commented with a chuckle, letting them know he was half joking.

"Hey!" Isabella exclaimed as she came walking into the room, her old clothes back on and clean, but a cast and bandage still wrapped around her arm.

"Isabella!" Phineas yelled and ran over to her. "Did they believe you?"

"Yep." She replied with a smile. "We are all free to go." The gang sighed in relief and gladly started to walk out of the hospital. "So where is Gretchen and Izzy?"

"Long story." Phineas started, and on the way back to Phin's house he explained anything and everything that had happened while she was hospitalized. Phineas finished the story as they reached Phin's backyard and then sighed. "So what are you going to do now?" He asked Phin. Phin shrugged.

"Maybe do regular teen stuff, like video games, school, movies-"

"Dating." Isabella chimed in. Phineas scrunched his eyebrows and a small blush grew on his cheeks. He stayed silent, making everyone laugh. "I'm not hearing a 'no'." Isabella giggled.

"But I'm not saying yes." Phin countered.

"Anyways." Baljeet stepped in. "I made these while I was gone." He handed everyone a high tech cell phone. "This phone will allow us to text and call each other, even if we are in different dimensions. It also works as a regular cell phone."

"You made this?" Phineas asked, intrigued.

Baljeet chuckled. "You and Ferb are not the only ones who are able to invent and build objects."

"Awesome." Isabella muttered, already checking out the new apps with her touch screen.

"PHINEAS!" Someone screamed. He saw his mom, Linda, run out from the house.

"Oh crap." Phin's eyes widened and he pushed Phineas behind a tree to prevent his mom from seeing his alternate dimension self.

"Hi Mom." Phin responded, and groaned as Linda hugged him tight.

"Phineas! I heard everything. Your father is gone and, and you disappeared…"

"Mom its ok." Phin muttered.

"Yes, yes it is ok. Although it's a tragedy that your father passed, you can finally be a normal teenager." She smiled and hugged Phineas again.

"Mom can you uh… go makes some snacks or something?"

"Oh good idea! You kids are probably starving." She kissed Phin on the head and walked back inside.

When she left Phineas came out from behind the tree and sighed. "That was close."

"Yah… A little too close."

"So I guess this is it?" Phineas asked as he put his new phone away.

"I guess so." Phin answered as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Will we meet again?" The redhead asked.

"I hope not." Phin muttered, but Ferb jabbed him in the ribs, making him yelp. "What?! I was kidding!"

Phineas chuckled and started playing with his watch, which was actually a dimension teleporter.

"Wait!" They heard someone scream. Everyone turned to see Izzy running into the backyard with Gretchen beside her. "Would you guys really leave without saying goodbye?"

Phineas tilted his head and smiled. "Better yet. Would we leave without a song?"

"What?" Phin asked, perplexed.

"There is never a Phineas and Ferb adventure, or in this case Phineas and Isabella adventure, without a song!"

Everyone smiled except Phin. "Oh no…"

"Oh yes." Isabella chimed.

Phineas jumped on a stage that had randomly appeared out of nowhere and took a microphone in his hand.

"Please tell me he isn't…"

"He is!" Everyone laughed.

The music stared and Phineas bounced on the balls of his feet, a huge smile on his face.

_When can we do this again?_

_When can I see you again?_

_When can we do this again?_

_When can I see you again?_

_When can we do this again?_

_When can I see you again?_

_Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you_

_Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new_

_Don't close you eyes 'cause you future's ready to shine_

_It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly_

He jumped off the stage and landed in front of the gang, who was cheering (besides Phin).

_Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

_There's something in the air you can't deny_

He spun and laughed, becoming his old self again.

_It's been fun but now I've got to go_

_Life it way too short to take it slow_

_But before I go and hit the road_

_I gotta know, 'til then, when can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_When can I see you again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_When can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_I gotta know, when can I see you again?_

_[When can I see you again?]_

_Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you_

He pushed Izzy into Phin and the both stumbled and blushed.

_Life is a trip down the road that leads you_

_Look all around at all the mountains you haven't climbed_

_It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly_

_Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

_There's something in the air you can't deny_

He took Isabella's hand and they both spun around, bringing back memories of their childhood.

_It's been fun but now I've got to go_

_Life it way too short to take it slow_

_But before I go and hit the road_

_I gotta know, 'til then, when can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_When can I see you again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_When can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_I gotta know, when can I see you again?_

Phineas put his hands over Izzy's eyes.

_Don't close you eyes 'cause you future's ready to shine_

He took them off and she giggled.

_It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly_

_Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

_There's something in the air you can't deny_

_So let me know before I wave goodbye'_

Phineas motioned everyone onto the stage.

_When can I see you again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_When can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_When can I see you again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_When can we do this again?_

_Oh oh oh oh_

Everyone started dancing as Phineas tried to contain his laughter so he can finish the song.

_It's been fun but now I've got to go_

_Life it way too short to take it slow_

_But before I go and hit the road_

_Tell me when_

_When can I see you again?_

_When can I see you again?_

_Tell me when_

_When can I see you again?_

He finally laughed along with everyone else, even Phin. "So?" Phineas asked as he made his way over to his alternate self.

"So what?"

"So, when can we see you again?"

Phin smirked and just shrugged. "Soon."

Phineas smiled back. "Group hug!" He screamed.

Everyone cheered and hugged each other while Phin was squished in the middle. "Get off me!" He finally screamed. Making everyone laugh harder.

Soon there was individual hugs giving to Phineas and Isabella as they got ready to go.

"Thank you so much for changing this life." Izzy whispered in Isabella's ear as they hugged.

"My pleasure." Isabella responded.

Phineas and Phineas shook hands. "Um… thanks for uh… doing what you did." Phin muttered.

The red head smiled. "Anytime. If you have anymore problems, you know who to call."

"I'm pretty sure I'm capable of figuring out my own problems." Phin answered with a raise of his brow.

"Not what I meant." Phineas chuckled. He stepped back and grabbed Isabella's hand, making them both smile. He pressed a button on his watch and it started to turn quickly. He watched it slowly and though, _I can't believe this adventure is over. Oh well, when one door closes, another opens… I just hope it not as dangerous as this one._ "Bye!" He yelled aloud along with Isabella.

"Bye!" Everyone responded.

With that everything went black.

The two ended up in Phineas' backyard, both eyes closed.

Phineas was the first to open his eyes, and he was relieved to find a teal platypus sleeping in the shade under a tree. "Perry!" He yelled and let go of Isabella, who had just opened her eyes. Phineas ran over to his surprised pet, who stared at Phineas in surprise, momentarily forgetting to be his mindless self. He quickly crossed his eyes and chattered happily, running over to the redheaded teen. "I missed you!" Phineas exclaimed as he scooped the monetreme up and hugged him tight. Isabella walked over and happily pet Perry in his favorite spot.

"Phineas! Isabella!" A British voice rung through the yard. The original Ferb ran out from the house.

"Ferb!" Phineas laughed and excitedly accepted his brother's hug.

Ferb hugged Isabella next, who yelped in response as he pressed against her shoulder. Ferb cringed and looked at Isabella in surprise. "Where have you two been? And what in bloody hell happened to your arm Isabella?!"

Phineas sighed. "Long story short. We visited a horrible second dimension and helped out our alternate selves. How was your week?"

"I was worried sick! I can home to a portal-like thing, which quickly disappeared, and I found you and Isabella missing. I had to cover for you and tell Mum, Dad and Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro that you two went to a camp for a while. And then you magically show up in our backyard with Isabella being injured."

"Lets just tell my mom that I broke my arms during camp." Isabella said.

"Yes, well what really happened?"

"… I was shot."

"Wha-?"

"You know Ferb, your being awfully chatty… Hey where's Perry?"

Ferb ignored Phineas' remark. "So, how did you get back?"

"With this." Phineas pointed to his watch, which funny enough just started to short circuit. "Oh snap." Phineas cringed and threw it off to keep it from burning him. "Not using that again." He muttered.

"At least you guys are safe." Ferb said with a sigh. "Come on… Mum will want to see you."

"Right, I'll be inside in a minute."

Ferb nodded and walked into the house.

"Wow." Phineas breathed. "I didn't know how relieving it would be to be back home."

"I know right?" Isabella answered with a giggle.

"Will you come back over later?"

"Of course!"

Phineas smiled. "Great."

"Well then, see ya later Phineas! I gotta say hello to my mom." She kissed Phineas on the cheek and waved, opening the gate and walking home, leaving Phineas with a dumb grin on his face.

* * *

**I just love that song :3 It belong to Owl City! **

**So yah, Izzy is going to live with Candace, and Gretchen and her parents are going to live with her mom's sister, so she is still in Danville, therefore still part of the Alt gang! I just think it is amusing to make Phin afraid of his own sister XD cuz she is just as tuff as him! anyways, it isn't over yet! I still have some stuff planned for this, and yes, it includes fluff! :D And i plan on writing a sequel! :'D I dunno when the first chap will come out though.**

**Hope you enjoyed and REVIEW! **


	18. Epilogue

**OMIGOSHHHH This is the last chapter to What If! 0_0 I can't believe it.**

**Piano-Man aka PhinbellaFinatic: lol XD ikr. Yep! Last chapter!**

**Iheartphinbella05: I love that song too! :'D Thanks!**

**Sparrow2000: lol X3 glad you appreciated the song!**

**blueninja10101: w00t! :'D**

**maximum3000: Thanks!**

**Robot Wolf 26Z: Thanks! and thanks for the picture too! ^^**

**rosebubbles1234: yayz! ^^ glad you did!**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb, Dan and Jeff do**

**Onto the epilogue! **

* * *

_1 Hour Later._

After Phineas had programmed all his friend's numbers into his new phone, he had been getting a lot of calls to where he had been, but one call stood out. The redhead smirked and tapped the talk button. "Miss me already?" He asked into the phone. He heard a growl on the other end, making him chuckle.

"That's not why I called Flynn." Phin answered on the other end irritably, although you could hear a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Let me guess, you called because you're wondering about that one button on your bracelet that you can't seem to press." He said, sitting down under his favorite tree.

"How did you know?"

"I know these things, plus I'm the one that created it." Phineas' smirk widened into a sly smile. "Don't try to press it, because you won't be able to."

"Then why did you stick it onto here?!" Phin yelled.

"Because, when the right time comes, it will unlock and a special weapon will morph."

"What kind of weapon?"

"Trade secret that not even your Ferb knows about, so don't go asking him."

The redhead could tell Phin was about to blow a gasket so he decided to say good-bye. "I'll text you later Phin, I'm meeting up with Isabella. Good luck trying to find out what is."

"PHINEAS!" Was the last thing he heard before he hung up. He laughed to himself and stored his phone in his pocket of his own jeans, glad to be back into his own clothes.

"Wha'cha doin?" Phineas heard from behind him. He smirked and turned his head to face Isabella, who was also in her original clothes.

"Just talked to Phin, he was wondering what weapon the locked button on his bracelet holds."

"What does it hold?" Phineas pulled her close and whispered in her ear. He eyes widened and she turned to him. "I see why it's locked."

"Yep."

"Speaking of Phin, how did he sound?"

"Like his old self, except calmer."

"Oh that's good, I wonder if he will ask Izzy out anytime soon."

"If he is anything like me, then I doubt it."

"So that means your not going to ask me out?"

Phineas' eyes widened. "I… umm… uh, didn't mean that… I was actually… umm…" Isabella giggled.

"Phineas its ok."

"Well, what if I want to ask you out?"

"Do you?"

"… Yes."

She sat up and faced Phineas directly. "Carry on then."

"Uuh… with what?"

Isabella rolled her eyes. "I have to do everything myself. Phineas Flynn, would you like to accompany me to the movie theater on Saturday?"

Phineas blushed madly, half from embarrassment that Isabella had to ask _him_ and half from her question. "I would love to." She smiled and took his hand, resting back on the tree again.

"Awesome."

"So back to the Phin and Izzy subject." Phineas started. "You'll think they'll do ok with normal lives?"

"It will take some getting use to, but they'll be fine."

"And how do you think Gretchen and her family are doing? You know because their house exploded."

"Probably fine, I would guess. Gretchen is pretty tough. But I still can't believe that one bomb exploded the entire house."

"I know, I thought I was gonna get knocked unconscious."

"The whole thing was quite an adventure."

"Indeed. I would have never expected something like that to happen to me in a million years."

Isabella smiled. "And to think, it was all because you had to ask _What If_."

* * *

**And scene! What did ya think? YAH I LEFT A LITTLE CLIFFHANGER REGARDING PHINS SECRET WEAPON, JUST TO SHOW I WILL BE MAKING A SEQUEL :'D **

**Thanks to all who read and reviewed! Thanks to you guys it became my first VERY successful story! I mean 96 reviews?! you guys are awesome! Thanks again! I might and I might not make a small itty bitty trailer for the sequel X3 oh, and regarding the sequel I don't know when i will start writing it but it will definitely be next year (If not before New Years XD)!**

**Just remember If you guys have a dA account I have a group for What If, feel free to join :3**

**So hope you enjoyed my story! ^^**


	19. Changing Circumstances TRAILER

**NO THIS IS NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER TO WHAT IF XD but... it is the trailer to the sequel, which is called Changing Circumstances! YAYZ!**

**before i head on... I am going to answer all the reviews to the epilogue from What If, and THEN I'll start PMing XD**

**PianoMan5: I'm lad you liked the story! OuO yes, yes it does**

**Sparrow2000: I shan't say a word X3 and yah I do, and its flippin epic! :D**

**RoseBubbles1234: yay I'm glad you liked it :) why thanks for the favorite!**

**Guest 1: thanks! and your welcome! ^^ also, congratz! your my 100th viewer .u.**

**Guest 2: Thanks and I'm glad! ^u^**

**FanFicCriTicTheThird: Glad you liked it! :D**

**Robot Wolf 26Z: YAYZ ^^**

**BlueWhitePhoenix: Welcome back ;D oh wow! I hope everything is fine not .u. Thanks for all of your reviews, it means a lot! you don't have to review the sequel, its awesome to know you will be reading it though ;)/ Thanks! it did post :3 its fine ^^/ lol I yush I am 14AmyChan's little sister on dA, so that was me! I have a deviantART accounf, and that was it (Dallimater) I posted What If on FanFiction and dA, and have also made a What If group on dA ^^ I'm glad your eager to read the sequel :3 oh no you didn't bore me! ;)**

**babybird17: Oh my goodness! I never would have though people liked it that much! :D Thank you!**

***drum roll* time for the What If Sequel Trailer! :DDD but first... disclaimer XD **

**Phineas and Ferb characters (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh**

* * *

**_Just when you think they learned their lesson..._******

"Phineas, I don't think we should mess with the space time continuum anymore..."****

**_They get into more trouble._******

"Relax Isabella, everything should turn out fine. What could go wrong?"****

**_Phineas' mistake makes a mess out of things..._******

"Phineas, what have you done?!"

Phineas' eyes widened in shock. "W-what do you mean?"****

**_Resulting in him seeking help from some special friends, but they are having troubles of their own._******

Phin paced the room. "You sure that is what you saw Izzy?"

She nodded. "I'm afraid the business is rising again... and its not Frank's doing."****

**_And what would happen..._******

"Phin, we need your help!"

"Well, I'm kind of busy!"

"Please..."

"...Fine."****

**_If you mixed their problems?_****  
**_I'm waking up  
I feel it in my bones  
enough to make my system blow_ ****

"What did you do Phineas!"**  
**  
"I'm sorry! But your the one causing more trouble!"

"Your the one that started this in the first place!"  
**  
****_There would be danger..._****  
**_Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age_****

Phineas' eyes widened as he dodged another bullet. He suddenly remembered something. "Phin!" He yelled over the roar of the truck engine. "Press it!"

Phin looked at his alternate self in confusion until realization hit him. With that he looked down at his bracelet and pressed the button that was no longer locked.****

**_There would be romance._****  
**_Whoa, Whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, Whoa I'm radioactive, radioactive_****

Phineas pulled Isabella close and kissed her. "I won't let him get you." He whispered.****

**_And there would be..._****  
**_I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We'll paint it red to fit right in  
Whoa  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa_****

Phin's eyes widened as he grabbed his stomach.****

**_...Death..._****  
**_I'm waking up  
I feel it in my bones,  
enough to make my system blow_****

He cried out in pain and crumpled to the ground.

"PHIN!" ****

**_Thats the price to pay when CHANGING CIRCUMSTANCES._****  
**_Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age_****

...

"Its all my fault."**  
**  
_Whoa, Whoa I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, Whoa I'm radioactive, radioactive_

* * *

**AAAH HHAAA :DDDDD hope you enjoyed it! ^^ oh and the song in there is called Radioactive, and the beat to it goes to well with the trailer, i just had to put it in! **

**hope this makes yall more eager for the sequel ;D it is coming out early 2013 (maybe January... idk) **

**Radioactive (c) Imagine Dragons**


End file.
